School Days: Freshman Year
by Jexo
Summary: Discontinued. Inquire within profile for the remade version.
1. OC information

This will simply be used to keep track of things like room mate assignments and Pokemon known to be in their possession. Just to keep confusion minimal.

Milo: Room mate with Ethan, Known Pokemon: Treecko

Ethan: Room mate with Milo, Known Pokemon: Latch (Turtwig) and Zubat

River: Room mate of Mavis, Known Pokemon: Taillow

Lightning: Known Pokemon: Ampharos

Sasha: Unknown on all counts

Jack: Room mate of Aeron

Aeron: Room mate with Jack, unknown

Lael: Known Pokemon: Mightyena

Issac: Known Pokemon: Empoleon

Seth: Unknown

Chance: Unknown

miles: Unknown

Micah: Room mate of Chris

Yue: Room mate of Ellie, Known Pokemon: Growlithe

Deziree: Room mate of Cassandra, Known Pokemon: Charizard

Tsubasa: Known Pokemon: Sawk

Chris: Room mate of Micah. Known Pokemon: Houndour (Blitz)

Katrina: Unknown

Adalyn: Unknown

Sirius: Room mate of Cesar

Cesar: Room mate of Sirius

Doug: Unknown

Melody: Unknown

Cassandra: Room mate of Deziree

Just a rough list so excuse any and all poorly typed mistakes as the story is still in the basic stages, so as the story evolves and more information is known, I'll come back and edit it as well as tidy it up. Don't be shy to PM anything you feel I missed that had been revealed about your character.


	2. Chapter One: New Faces

The establishment astounded Miles as he walked the premises of what was to be his school for the next four years of his life. A swarm of nameless faces engulfing him, unable to recognize any of them making him feel cautious as he tried to get his bearings. The campus was on the outskirts of Celadon city, a place in itself that he had no prior experience with as he eyed the skyscrapers that littered the skyline with slight worry about what the future holds.

Following the students as they pushed him along the road that led towards the school's main building he instinctively brushed his hand against the cold metallic surface of the red and white orb that rested peacefully on his belt. It somehow calmed him as he took in the surroundings more. He could strain his blue eyes enough to make out the form of a building with three or more stories on either side of him in the distance, a small dirt path branching from the paved road leading to each. Dorms for the girls and boys as far as Miles knew, but he was more concerned with getting towards the main office at the moment to care.

As he readjusted the luggage bag he was carrying over his shoulder for comfort he knew he could honestly say that the day had been long. Having just gotten off a bus that brought him from Vermilion City, where he had gotten off a fiery that carried him from Hoenn only a few hours before. His once spiked black hair even appeared to be tired as it laid flat, strands of hair occasionally falling down his face in front of his eyes. He just wanted to get to the main office, get his schedule and room assignments, and take a nap before the orientation later on that night.

Reaching the building he was pleased to see that the one way road had opened into a large enough circle for a bus to have turned around in if it had wanted, leaving plenty of room for the students who had all crowded themselves into the single strip of road to space themselves out. He didn't see a single person that looked as if they could be a teacher, just a line that was beginning to form that he knew would continue to some point deep within the building, with an annoyed sigh he took a position in line before it could get any longer. Glancing up to the afternoon sun he waged it was around four, and upon leaving with everything he needed it would probably be six.

"Gonna be in this line all day, then some orientation all night. Great," Miles muttered sarcastically, surprised when the student that was standing in front of him turned around to face him, believing that he had been talking to them.

"I'm sorry?" The girl that was in front of him had questioned, unsure of what he had said. Examining the girl who had spoken to him the first thing that had caught his eye was the girl's apple red hair, it complimented her pale skin and gave her face the appearance of being shaped like a heart. Her green eyes mixed with a few rays of golden-brown rays in the iris as they eyed Miles with curiosity.

"Nothing. Just complaining about the line," he replied after taking in her appearance, noting to himself that she was slightly shorter then his own height of 5'7, most likely 5'5.

"Oh, it is quite long but it is better then being in the back of the line isn't it?" The girl asked him as she turned back around.

"I guess your right," Miles begrudgingly admitted as he peered his head out of the line to see how far behind him the line stretched, pleased to see that comparatively – he was doing much better then some.

"I know I am." She chuckled without even looking back at him.

"I'm Miles," Miles stated suddenly, deciding it best to introduce himself to what could prove to be his first friend at the school, or at least someone he could identify.

"Mavis," she answered quickly as she turned her head to the side to see him out of the corner of her eyes, a warm smile tugging on her lips. "Mavis Avalon."

"Exotic name, you from around here?"

"No," Mavis answered, her voice sounding colder then it had before. "I'm not."

"I'm not either," Miles added, hoping to turn the conversation away from what he could only assume to be a bad memory of what had happened where she had come from. His curiosity told him to probe, but the cold voice of the girl he had just met told him not too, told him that if he waited, maybe one day he would learn. "I'm from Hoenn, but I've traveled to Unova a few times."

"Cool," was all Mavis replied, her mind wandering to a past she had rather forgotten. Miles able to tell that she was no longer paying attention decided to return his attention to how far the line had progressed. Extremely pleased to see that the line was moving at a pace far beyond what he had originally thought, a few more people and he would be the one called up to receive his schedule and room assignment. He hadn't even notice them enter the school, but no longer distracted with conversation he could see the brick walls that held only a few pictures of people he didn't care to identify. All in all, the building seemed rather old fashioned.

"Next." The voice of the faculty member cut into the air like a knife, demanding the attention of whoever they were mentioning to come up. Turning his attention to her he realized he was next, Mavis having gone to another of the many teachers handing out schedules and room assignments from the office while he was examining the building's interior. Sheepishly scratching his head he walked up to the window, noting that it was strangely like being at a bank. He was about to jokingly say that to the teacher, but decided against it upon her visible scowl. Her gray eyes almost matched the color of her hair as they glared daggers at Miles. "Name?"

"Miles Langley."

"You plan on paying attention to your studies over the course of the year Mr. Langley?" The teacher asked him sternly as she thumbed through a stack of papers that he figured held the remaining student's schedules and room assignments, her eyes fixated on him with a curious stare.

"Yeah," Miles answered as he grabbed the two papers that she held out for him. His eyes quickly examining for the room number that he would be living at so he could put his luggage down for the first time in what seemed a life time. "206, looks like I'm on the second floor," Miles muttered to himself as he walked back down the street, towards the dirt path to the buildings he assumed to be dormitories. His eyes occasionally glancing towards Mavis's walking form as she did the same thing a few feet further up the street, unknowingly passing two students who were arguing with each other.

"Whadda ya think your doing?" The taller of the two questioned, his voice riddled with sarcasm. "You can't just waltz in here and not pay the fee." His brown eyes glaring into the boy that he had cornered like a shark eyes a school of fish. The smaller boy timidly eying the boy who was extorting him, his dark skin detailing how much time he had spent outside during the summer, his crew cut hair a stark contrast to the quivering boy's own long spiky green hair and pasty white skin.

"Nothing, I was just go-going to my-my room," the nervous boy replied, his green eyes searching frantically for a way out of the situation. He was aware that the boy wasn't tall by any means, but he knew he wasn't either and began to comply, reaching his hand into his pocket as slowly as he could. A silent prayer filling his mind as he felt his hand grasp around the money his parents had given him to start the year off, the other crumbling his schedule and room assignment in fear.

"_Milo_, _why do you keep losing the money we give you_? _We hear from teachers that you don_'_t use it to eat as intended_." He could almost hear his mother's voice question, as it had a hundred times before. He had hoped when he came to this new school he could start over, but it seemed he was doomed to always be weak and picked on.

"Douglas! Leave that boy alone!" It was the first time Milo had actually prayed and received an answer, a teacher approaching the two, causing the teen referred to as Douglas to stop and look around, a glimmer of fear in his eyes as he spotted the authority figure. Milo felt himself relax as he saw the woman walk up, her brown hair long and wavy as it ran down her back, a stern but caring expression plastered on her face as she gazed at the two boys with her own hazel eyes which remained hidden behind spectacles.

"It's Doug," Doug explained as he glared at her. "You stay calling me Douglas when that isn't my name."

"I'm sorry, I assumed it to be short for Douglas is all. That however," she paused exchanging glances with Milo, "Is not the point of this conversation. Why don't we talk in private?" Doug didn't want to, but he knew from experience that it wasn't a request he could refuse. Watching the green haired freshman leave with slight contempt written into his face before returning his attention back to the teacher. "Why do you bully the freshman? You were one yourself last year, still are in fact." She knew Doug wouldn't like that information to be thrown in his face but she knew it would get her point across.

Doug didn't answer, instead he began to stare at his shoes as if they had suddenly become incredibly interesting.

"Look," the teacher stated, more to begin her point then to get his attention. "I know you were bullied last year, but that is no reason to take it out on those who didn't do anything to you. I know you have a good heart, you just have to bury the past."

"Easy for you to say," Doug suddenly replied, "You weren't the one being bullied were you? So why don't you shut up about it. You don't know anything about me!" Doug fumed before he turned and walked away, trying his best to appear more angry then saddened by her words. He knew that behind him, Ms. Parker – the ninth grade English teacher – was looking at him with worry as he continued to bury what could be a promising future with poor attempts to appear strong instead of asking for help.

"My bad," Doug stated quickly after he had bumped into someone, neither of them having paid attention to where they were going.

"Your good," the student quickly replied, his attention returning to his schedule as he analyzed it in a way similar to the way the girl next to him was. "Damn, first bell English with Ms. Parker."

"Oh don't say that. I heard she's really nice," the girl that walked beside him interjected, her green eyes glancing at his schedule, "Awe, we don't have any classes together."

"Why you sad about that? I'm happy. Aeron Reysendo is a free man!" The silver haired teen yelled in delight as he gestured to himself with his thumb. "No sister in my classes to hold me back!"

"Your mean."

"I'm just kidding Cassy, don't pout." Aeron comforted, his green eyes acquiring a serious gaze as he turned his head up to the sky, his eyes scanning the blue sky as it began to fade, becoming steadily replaced with an orange hue as day began to transition to night. "I'll still be around to protect you, just like dad would want."

"I know," she replied, her voice solemn as she joined her twin in looking up into the sky, her platinum blond hair flowing freely into the sudden gust of wind as it whipped across the campus. Aeron sheepishly running his hand through his spiky hair as he and his sister walked. "Well this is where we part ways, see you Aeron," Cassy stated as she took the dirt path towards what they could assume to be the girls dormitory from the groups of girls that walked towards it.

"Don't worry!" Aeron yelled to Cassy as she walked, "Twins can feel each others pain, so I'll be able to show up just in time to help you!" He knew it wasn't true, but he hoped it would comfort his sister enough to let her tackle what would be their first true challenge away from home. Sighing, he turned and began to walk towards his own dormitory, his mind questioning how he'll manage in a big, modern city. A place that was the complete opposite to where the two had came from when they had moved from Opelucid. He quickly shrugged the thoughts away, his most pressing concern being to find his room so he could put the backpack he had been wearing for most of the day down.

"Room 104." Aeron identified as he opened the door, eager to crawl into bed and relax. He couldn't help but be amazed at the room, finding it drastically different then what he had been expecting. "So we each get a room mate huh?" Aeron questioned to himself upon seeing bunk beds in the top corner farthest from the entrance, a bathroom position at the directly opposite side from the bed. A dresser leaned against the wall beside the door, a small television seated firmly on top. Aeron paced the quaint room, his fingers lazily sliding across the desk that sat before a window beside the bed as he did. "Hope whoever I room with doesn't matter if I claim the bottom bunk."

"I do actually." The voice caught Aeron's attention, causing him to turn to look at who had said it. He looked young, as if he had just became a teen. His black hair extending over his ears and right eye to the center point of his neck as he lazily eyed Aeron. His skin a pale shade of white similar to the pale green that was visible in his eye – the one Aeron could see anyway, the other hidden behind a curtain of hair.

"Oh okay, no worries." Aeron took his bag off and effortlessly tossed it to the top bunk, his room mate wordlessly moving past him to lay down on the bottom bunk. "You okay bro?" Aeron asked, noticing the bags under his eyes as if he hadn't slept a full night in his entire life, his thin build not helping that fact.

"Fine," he answered before coughing a few times, "Allergies."

Aeron knew he was lying to prevent him from questioning him further but decided to let him be as he hopped onto the top bunk. "Names Aeron."

"Jack." Aeron didn't know what to say to him next in a futile attempt to spark a conversation. He juggled ideas around his head for a few moments, his eyes darting around the ceiling in concentration before coming to the conclusion that maybe Jack didn't want to talk right away to someone he saw as a stranger, so he began to search his backpack for his Ipod having decided to give his anti-social room mate some space. Aeron only watching wordlessly as his room mate took the liberty to unpack his clothes into the bottom drawers of the dresser.

* * *

Chance shook his head in approval as he paced around campus, having already dropped off his backpack in his assigned room he had decided to walk around and get to know his surroundings before the orientation. A slight chill filling the September air as the sun began to set, a orange hue filling the sky. It was calming to him as he felt his unkempt brown hair blowing behind him into the wind. His bright blue eyes analyzing everything he passed that he deemed interesting.

To anyone who he passed, his tanned skin and lack of a jacket would detail a life in the outdoors and a resilience to its forces, to him, it was as if he were wearing each adventure he ever had in his little town of Dewford on him. Every active day at the water's edge reflecting in his golden complexion. Even strands of his brown hair had been bleached blond by the constant sun exposure, giving his hair a dirty blond look. Every encounter of the wild Pokemon in Granite Cave as his clothes hid many of the scars that littered his body – large, and small.

He hadn't passed that many students lately, his encounters with those who he knew to be his future classmates having gotten fewer and fewer as the minutes dragged by. He had figured all of them had taking to being indoors unpacking until he heard a voice speaking to someone nearby. The thing that had caught him though was the words, and the conceited tone.

"You little bitch! Bumping into me and not saying sorry? ME? Say something! You stupid?" It didn't take Chance long to find the source of the voice. He saw two girls, the taller of the two being the source of the words. Her black hair was long and curled at the end, the fading sun light reflecting off of it beautifully. Her pure green eyes narrowed to slits as she growled various curses at the girl that stood opposite her, nervously waving her hands and shaking her head in protest.

The shorter girl had mousy brown hair that flatly fell over her shoulders, a pair of ashen blue eyes observing the irate girl in hopes of finding a way to convey the message she wanted to get across to her without the use of words. From a distance Chance had almost mistook her for a small child but realized she was just a late bloomer.

"My name is Sasha Lowell. You may have heard it seeing as I'm the head cheerleader. So you better apologize or I can make your high school career a living hell!" Chance had heard enough, walking towards the two as they argued at side of the main school building. The girl revealed to be Sasha turned towards him to see who had approached them, still fuming with anger as she questioned him, "What do you want?"

"To tell you to leave that girl alone. What gives you the right to threaten her man?" Chance had almost regretted his decision to get involved after seeing the hate in her eyes as she turned to him, the girl she had originally been yelling at completely forgotten.

"What gives YOU the right to butt in huh?" Sasha asked as she approached him, an accusing finger being thrust into the center of his chest emphasizing every word she said, her long nail scratching his chest through his black shirt each time.

"Uh," Chance began, unsure of how to voice his reasoning. It had seemed so clear in his head, but upon being asked to present it to her, he couldn't string the words together in a way that seemed satisfactory. "Because, uh, dude, she... is... can I pass this question man?"

"Listen here Surfer boy! Don't come into my private conversations and try to be funny!"

"But I love to be funny," a new voice declared jokingly. Chance welcomed the shift in Sasha's attention as he, Sasha, and the girl she had been originally arguing with turned to face the new face to the conversation. Chance was actually rather shocked to say the least. The new comer to the conversation had a similar weird shade of hair as he did, a blend between light brown and dirty blond. His paler skin indicating that his hair was natural where as Chance's was artificially crafted through the sun. The new comer even had blue eyes, albeit paler. Chance could spot several differences between them though with just as much ease it took to eye the similarities. The first being his height, as he appeared to be slightly shorter, as well as his muscles not as well defined as his own. In short, he looked like what Chance would look like if he hadn't spent so much time outside. "Now your just being mean."

"Where did you come from?" Sasha interrogated, her anger only increasing as time passed.

"Saffron, Sinnoh. Depends who you ask really," the teen shrugged walking up to the three from the corner of the school building. Chance assuming that he had heard Sasha's yelling like he had and turned the corner to investigate.

"Great, surrounded by funny people," Sasha muttered sarcastically as she looked between the two. "Who are you two anyway?"

"Chance."

"Jesus." The three looked at the newest edition to the conversation simultaneously, each of them giving him a questioning look. "Oh, that's my Jewish name. Kidding, names Micah resident funny man."

"I'm done with you people! I'll get my boyfriend to deal with you assholes later!" Sasha exclaimed in both anger and annoyance as she walked off. The three all standing silently as they watched her leave, unsure of how to reply to that.

"She's nice," Micah stated once she was out of earshot. Chance couldn't help but chuckle and nod, deciding to go along with the joke. The sound of a small chuckle beside his own alerted Chance to the girl's presence, her lack of talking having made her easy to overlook for the past few minutes.

"Are you okay dude?" Chance asked, hoping to received a voiced answer but was satisfied with a small nod. "Say sorry next time brah, it could have avoided all of this man." Chance was surprised to see her put her hands around her throat as if she were trying to tell him something, but he only knew the sign to refer to someone choking and he was almost certain she hadn't been eating. He just didn't understand what she was trying to say with her actions, and even more confused why she didn't just say it.

"Are you a mime?" Micah asked suddenly. Chance didn't know whether or not he was being serious but he was thankful for his question all the same as it sped his own thinking towards the real answer.

"Your a mute aren't you?" Chance asked, slightly pleased with himself upon receiving a nod. "Whats your name brah?"

"It's River right?" Micah asked.

"How did you guess that?" Chance asked upon seeing the shock in her face, amazement filling her eyes as she stared with wonder at Micah, curious how he could have guessed such a rare name without even being given a single hint.

"It's on her backpack." Like that, the mystery was gone. The two wonder filled teens deflated as reality hit them in the face, the defeated expressions they wore only matched by what kids wore when they find out their favorite magician was a fraud. An uncomfortable silence followed the statement, the three unsure of what to do next.

"Dude, I think it's time for orientation," Chance stated aloud, more to himself then to the two teens who were standing around him as he glanced at his watch. It didn't take long to confirm his theory as the sound of shoes hitting concrete could be heard nearby, the voices of each student busy conversing with their friends filling the crisp September air as the blanket of night had fully crept upon them. The few stars able to be seen with the bright city lights shone peacefully in the sky, street lights at various points of the campus helping illuminate the area. River was the first to go, wordlessly blending into the crowd as it engulfed her as if she had jumped into a pool of water. Micah and Chance following her lead as they did the same.

One thing would be for certain, if that one day had been any indicator for anyone, it would be a long year.

* * *

AN: Hope that wasn't too bad. It was a lot of introductions and I found it difficult to keep them fluent, but that is the hardest part. Yet sadly, also the most important and fundamental. Alas, it is done. Mostly, I have a few more characters to introduce next chapter, which is going to focus on the orientation. It will definately get more interesting then this chapter was so don't worry. Each character will get their part of the spot light, so be on the look out for your character's big moments. Or even some of their smaller, but finer ones.

Anyway, I'll still accept characters if anyone is interested. Your character's were the main focus this time, but next time I will also begin to really flesh them out. I didn't want to give away too much too early you know? Anyway, review, follow, favorite, do what you will.

Later.


	3. Chapter Two: Orientation

"Students I would personally like to welcome you to Celadon Academy!" A tall balding man exclaimed, his loud booming voice reaching everyone's ears in the large auditorium even without the aid of a microphone. His brown experienced eyes glancing at each and every new student – almost three hundred if he were willing to guess the amount – some bored and waiting to leave as they leaned as far down in their seats as they could, others excitedly hanging on each and every word he uttered. He was saddened to see the numerous students who had failed the previous year and ended up coming to orientation again as a Freshman.

Doug uncomfortably shifting in his seat as he noticed himself being viewed by the man who he had gotten to know the previous year to be the headmaster of the school. His gaze piercing Doug, a hint of disapproval in his eyes. It had seemed an eternity before Doug turned away, unable to take it anymore as he muttered, "Asshole," under his breath.

The headmaster was also greatly saddened by the lack of several faces he knew was supposed to be in the crowd. He would have amounted it to him just not seeing them but after so many years of being in his position he had learned to be able to spot any student out of the crowds, a skill that had aided him in his job many times. "I am Headmaster of this wonderful institution and it is my job to make sure that each and every one of you graduate in the next four years. In time I will get to know each of you by name, as you will me. For now, however, you may just call me Headmaster Kallegan."

Milo was at the edge of his seat, hanging on every word. His eyes filled with hope that maybe the next four years wouldn't be as bad as the incident he had with that bully earlier had made it seem. Headmaster Kallegan flashed a smile at the crowd as a whole, yet its effects differed person to person.

"I will understand each of you in time as not each student is created equal, but it is my hope that even if they aren't equal, they won't be any more or any less then any other student either." River could feel herself light up at the remark, seeing as none of her previous teachers, yet alone principals, had taken the time to understand her as a person. Each of them just dismissing her as a student who was less then the rest in her lack of words – even if they hadn't out right said it.

"I know I will fail, but it won't be from a lack of trying on my part – but from yours. You see, I can do anything in the world to try to get you to pass, but if you yourself don't put in the effort to achieve success and push past obstacles then it is all for nothing." Doug knew it was true, but he didn't let it visibly affect him as he thought back to how the previous year he had truly been given every opportunity, but he was too caught up in self pity to take any of them.

"I will be honored to be the one to hand you your diploma at your graduation, and to be able to say that we at this academy have helped you decide what it is you want to do with your future." Micah couldn't stop himself from sighing at those words, realization dawning on him that unlike most at the school who had decided to be trainers or coordinators, he hadn't decided on what to do with life. He had only entered the school to test the waters, hoping that he decide on a path by the time he did walk the stage and get that piece of paper. He wanted to have a future he could lose himself in before it was too late to back out if it wasn't what his heart was in.

"I think I'll let the head of security talk to you about the rules for a bit, please give a hand for Mr. Logan!" Miles clapped as had the rest of the students as the gray haired man walked off, his black suit vanishing behind the curtain. The loud clapping almost drowning out the sound of several people booing. Almost.

"Hello students!" The new man exclaimed, preferring to use the aid of the microphone to get his voice across. This new man was significantly younger, having short black hair and well developed muscles. Miles could also tell that he seemed about the same height as Headmaster Kallegan, maybe an inch or so taller at most as he stood at six feet. His blue security uniform appearing to be tightly gripped to his tanned skin. "As the Headmaster has stated, my name is Mr. Logan and I'm the head of security," Mr. Logan stated as the applause died down.

"Now first off, it is my job to keep you safe, not to like you. I will do what it takes to do my job so that you graduate unharmed. Measures taken to ensure that are increased amount of fire alarms around campus, as well as several little buttons on the light fixtures that you can push to call for security to come to your position. Now onto the rules." The crowd of students in attendance each let out a loud collective sigh at the mention of the word 'rules'.

"No fighting, no stealing, no bullying, no breaking curfew, no disrespecting faculty, no harassment of any kind, no criminal acts, and no satanic activity." Mr. Logan listed the rules.

"Well guess I can't throw that Miltank off the roof now." Micah muttered jokingly, just aloud enough for the two strangers next to him to hear it. The laugh they both let out seemed as if it had crept up on them, that or forced its way out despite their own protest to it.

"You are allowed to go into the city at any time, however, you must be back inside the campus by eleven at night. Once the gates close they will not open, not until morning. By twelve you must be in your dorm room, anyone caught breaking these rules will have disciplinary actions taken upon them." He explained. Most students had drowned him out by that point, unwilling to listen any further to rules that would seem so obvious that you most likely wouldn't even need to hear about to know their was a rule against it.

Aeron was seated closer to the back of the auditorium, unable to find his sister or his room mate as the student body had entered the auditorium. He could hear some of the students that had been held back the previous year nearby complaining how he was a, "hard ass" while he talked. His attention returning to the man before he had finished, "You can have electronic devices, you just must not be disruptive with them or they will be confiscated. On to the matter of the uniform-"

He had been cut off by a sudden collective protest from each student, each of them angry to have to wear a uniform. Mr. Logan only looked at the protesting group with annoyance in his eyes before suddenly yelling into the microphone, "ENOUGH!" That was all it took for each and every student to take a seat, their anger pacified as they cooperated with his gestures for them to take a seat and be quiet so he could continue. "You only have to wear a uniform to class, after that, wear whatever as long as it's appropriate."

"Damn I can't go nude either." Micah chuckled, snapping his fingers in mock protest, enjoying his own joke as much as the two students next to him at either side were.

"If you have any questions or need to go over the rules again you can find them in the code of conduct that you will find in your mailboxes in the office, as well as your uniforms. Now I'll deliver it back to the headmaster," Mr. Logan stated as he walked behind the curtains, the sound of students clapping filling the auditorium once again as Headmaster Kallegan walked out from the curtains, taking a spot on the stage.

"Let's give Mr. Logan another round of applause," Kallegan stated upon reaching the middle of the stage, the loud sounds of applause filling the air once again for a few moments before leaving everyone's attention on Headmaster Kallegan. "Okay, I will now once again give up the stage for the varsity cheerleaders!" In what seemed seconds, Headmaster Kallegan had once again exited the stage to be replace by not one person, but at least eight beautiful girls, each of them wearing the same red and gold uniform.

"Bro, she really is a cheerleader man. I thought she was playing," Chance uttered to River upon spotting Sasha on the stage, her nasty glare replaced by a preppy smile that he and River knew to be fake. "She may look pretty, but her soul is ugly man." River only nodded silently in response, neither of their eyes leaving the stage as they started their routine.

Cassy sat amongst the crowd of students, paying more attention to the crowd itself then what was happening on the stage as she tried to identify her brother within the countless faces.

"Are you looking for someone?" A feminine voice asked from the seat beside her. Turning to identify its source she saw a light skinned girl with straight brown hair and warm hazel eyes, her red and black spotted blouse the first thing that had caught her attention as Cassy eyed the inquisitive girl.

"Not really, just looking you know?" The girl she was talking too nodded in understanding before Cassy decided to introduce herself in an attempt to make new friends. "I'm Cassandra Reysendo."

"Sylvia Swift. Nice to meet you Cassandra." Sylvia smiled warmly as she returned the introduction. "The cheerleaders are good aren't they?" She asked, trying to spark a friendly conversation.

"I guess. I could do better," Cassy told her jokingly. "I really wish I could find golden trimmed skirts like that!"

"I could do without dresses and skirts. I feel so naked in them, I prefer pants." Sylvia explained, an awkward silence befalling the two for a few moments after that, until Sylvia asked, "So how do you like Celadon?"

"I love it! It's just so modern! My brother hates it for that same reason though." Cassy explained with a shrug. "Can't please everyone." It was at that moment that the routine ended for the cheerleaders and the crowd of students began to clap – some with jealousy, others with glee – at their performance. The eight teens rushing off the stage once again replaced with the headmaster as he smiled warmly at them.

"I take it you all enjoyed that performance correct?" His question answered in more applause and several students even going as far as to yell their approval. "Well then your really going to enjoy a certain tradition we do to end the orientation: a battle!" At those words, the entire auditorium came to life, the cheers and applause on a level far beyond all those that had come before it. This was what they had been waiting for, a chance for them to show their stuff in front of anyone. Everyone was eager to be selected.

Everyone except Milo.

"I hope they don't pick me." Milo muttered weakly, his voice drowned out by the mass of students that each stood up around him to try to be selected for the battle.

"I have already selected the two trainers who will be battling," Kallegan boomed, his voice quieting the mass of students as a screen lowered from the rafters, the image of a battlefield showing on the large screen. "This is a live feed to the field behind the school, the two students I selected myself are Isaac Berlitz," the screen flashed to one side to show a boy with medium length midnight blue hair that seemed to spike in unruliness, his equally dark blue eyes radiated determination as he stared at the person directly across from him – his opponent – not yet on the screen. An enlarged pokeball held firmly in his hand.

What had caught Mavis's attention, however, were the two band-aids he wore under his eyes. "What are you hiding?" She whispered to herself questioningly.

"This man, and as you'll soon see, his opponent, are rather unique in that they are attending the school after having already journeyed around. I assure you though, they are far from undefeated. They are here to learn as are you so I encourage you to not be afraid of the prospect of ever facing them yourself. Now to introduce his opponent Deziree Clark!" The screen once again shifted, this time to reveal a rather short girl with short messy orange colored hair, a curious streak of brown at its front that matched the color of her eyes as they narrowed to view her opponent. She was ready to battle.

"That's my room mate!" Cassy exclaimed in joy as the screen's view changed a third time to show the battlefield as a whole, stadium lights illuminating the area. The two trainer's throwing their pokeball's into the air, their selected Pokemon being summoned in a blinding beam of white light.

"Isaac was it?" Deziree questioned, continuing her speech before he even got to answer, "You should have passed this offer up. You'll find I'm no slouch." She explained, her lips forming a playful smirk.

"Good, it'd be no fun if you were." Isaac countered, both trainers catching their pokeball's as they fell back into their hands, their chosen Pokemon ready to battle. Isaac looked on proudly at his Empoleon, its blue and black fur gleaming in the artificial lighting that filled the arena. Deziree did similarly as she exchanged confidant glances with her Charizard, the large orange furred Pokemon's appearance detailing its health as the fire on its tail burned strongly.

"Start this off with a flamethrower!" The Charizard obeyed the command without question, a strong fire spraying from its throat in seconds, the hot spew of flame heading straight for the penguin Pokemon who was awaiting its trainer's response.

"Block it!" Isaac countered. Empoleon crossed its black wings as the attack hit, pushing it back a few feet but it managed to hold its ground. The flames managing to heighten its dark glare as it withstood the attack. "Good, now Hydro Pump!" The penguin Pokemon uncrossed its wings, the quick motion caused the stream of flames to retreat for just a second, a second it used to its fullest as an equally powerful stream of water emitted from the Pokemon and began to push the flames back.

"Take to the air!" Charizard followed his trainer's words and flapped its powerful wings, kicking up dust and repelling the steam that had been produced from the clash of attacks. The Hydro Pump barely missing the Pokemon as it lifted gracefully into the sky, Deziree herself, gracefully leaning to the side to avoid being hit by the attack before the Empoleon stopped, its glare returned to its target as it circled it in the sky.

"Ice Beam!"

"Dodge!" Empoleon formed a light blue ball of energy at the tip of its beak, giving a greater chill to the air as beams sprang out of it towards the orange Pokemon as it weaved throughout the air to dodge each one. Isaac couldn't hide his smirk upon the sight of Charizard getting caught in the tip of its left wing with the Ice Beam attack. "Charizard!" Deziree exclaimed in worry as she watched Charizard fall out of the sky, helpless as its impact clouded the battlefield in dust.

"That was a good battle. We should do it again sometime for sure." Isaac congratulated, assuming the same thing that much of the crowd of students were assuming – Isaac had won the battle.

"Looks like he won, right?" Cassy asked unsure of what to make of the battle's outcome.

"I wouldn't be so sure," a voice from the seat behind her answered. Turning in her seat to face the speaker she was found herself instantly infatuated with him. His tanned skin, well developed build, the way his short brown hair spiked outwards from the cover of the black fedora he wore, or the inviting look his blue eyes seemed to radiate with soft touches of gray mixed into the iris. She didn't know what it was, but she could feel the heat of a blush threaten to grace her cheeks as Beautiflies filled her stomach. "Her Charizard has only taken one hit after all."

Sylvia who had turned in curiosity had easily spotted her new friend's sudden infatuation and couldn't help but let out a low chuckle. It seemed that the one she was infatuated with was either paying it no mind or genuinely inattentive.

"You are so smart," Cassy stated almost randomly.

"Not really I just pay attention," he replied with a shrug, "Names Seth McCloud."

"I'm Cassandra Reysendo, but you can call me Cassy," she stated in introduction as gasps could be heard around the auditorium. Returning her attention to the screen she could see Charizard once again on its feet, the corner of its left wing still encased in ice.

"Told ya," Seth stated proudly as he relaxed in his seat, content to see how the remainder of the battle goes. Cassy following his lead, her attention split between the battle and Seth as she kept turning her head to get quick glances at him. Sylvia only shaking her head in mild amusement at watching her new friend become suddenly attracted to this stranger.

* * *

"You shouldn't be so quick to say its over. Charizard lets get him back with a Dragon Claw!"

"Counter with Metal Claw!" The two Pokemon charged at each other, Charizard's claws glowing purple as it radiated with power. Empoleon not to be outdone had its entire wing converted to metal as the two creatures became locked in a heated conflict that may have more to do with strength of their wills more then the strength of their individual attacks.

"Hyper Beam!" Both trainer's exclaimed simultaneously, each of them trying to get the leg up and capitalize on their opponents inability to avoid the attack.

* * *

The entire student body was speechless, entirely focused on the battle as they watched with open mouths. They hung on each attack command, watching patiently for a winner to be decided, each of them having picked a side to root for.

"Interesting, I'll give them that," Jack remarked to himself as he sat in the back of auditorium, his eyes fixated to the screen in an emotionless stare, not like the rest in picking a side, as he preferred to view the battle as a whole, rather then focus on the side he wished to win. The girl that was seated next to him, however, was clearly opinionated on a side to be the victor. The way she'd yell the Charizard's name at every point that it hit a spot of trouble as if it could hear her. He wouldn't lie to himself and say it wasn't the least bit annoying, but it was something he knew he could manage.

Jack managed to steal a few glances at the girl without her noticing as she was busy yelling at the screen. Her appearance could be compared to a stick figure, a stick figure with pale skin and black curly hair that fell to her shoulders. Her eyes, dark brown, fixated on the screen like the other ninety-nine percent of the crowd as the two Pokemon charged a yellow ball of energy in front of their mouths, a light dusting of freckles underneath. Returning his attention to the battle as the two Pokemon unleashed the beam of pure energy, resulting in the destruction of the camera's that were relaying the battle to the screen, leaving the fate of the battle unknown he had decided that she was rather annoying. Cute, but annoying. A complete opposite to himself as far as he could tell.

She turned to the girl beside her and the two had begun to discuss the battle. Catching a quick glimpse of the girl's friend he could see that the girl she was talking to was taller then she was. Her own straight black hair much longer, tied into a ponytail that hung loosely over her shoulder. Her brown eyes seemingly the color of honey as they practically glared at the girl before her, a horizontal scar under her left one. Jack could hear pieces of the conversation and heard that the annoying girl was named Ellie and the one she was talking too was named Yue. The two were room mates apparently judging from their mention of "our room" at parts of their discussion.

"The Charizard's trainer – what's her name – is decent at best. A Charizard's speed should be far beyond that of a Empoleon if trained correctly." Yue critiqued.

"I get what your saying but it was also fighting against a type advantage. I think Deziree did good."

"Agree to disagree then." Yue shrugged as she stood up, "Ready to go back to the room?"

"Nothing else to do is there?" When Yue shook her head in the negative Ellie had stood up too, the two girls joining the rest of the student body as they walked out of the auditorium, many of them heading back to their rooms. Jack just sat in silence, watching them all leave. Headmaster Kallegan had apparently dismissed everyone but he had been paying too much attention to the annoying girls next to him to even hear his loud booming voice. Being the last to leave, he decided he'd grab his uniform and take a quick walk before heading back to the room.

* * *

Isaac and Deziree each eyed the field in both defeat and admiration. The two powerful Hyper Beams colliding had almost certainly cut the feed, leaving the victor of the battle unknown to anyone besides themselves. However, there was no victor. Once the smoke the attacks had created had cleared it revealed both Pokemon fainted on the ground. All energy to fight having left their bodies, expelled into the various cuts and bruises on their opponent and the field.

"That was a great match." Isaac beamed, flashing a small friendly smile as he returned his Empoleon in a thin beam of red light. "We should do it again sometime and determine a winner."

"Yeah, just name the time." Deziree agreed. Her own Pokemon being returned to its ball in the same fashion as she returned his friendly smile with her own.

"Well I'm going to drop my Empoleon with the nurse and go back to the room. See ya!" Isaac exclaimed jubilantly as he left, giving her a happy wave right before he vanished from sight.

"He certainly has a lot of energy," Deziree trailed off, her eyes moving towards the night sky. "Maybe he could become a Pokemon Ranger like me and put it all to good use," she finished as she clipped Charizard's pokeball back to the necklace around her neck.

* * *

AN: Chapter two. Hope it was as good as everyone's expectations of it. Well, as good as a boring introduction chapter can be. Didn't get to introduce everyone, but we did get a few more characters, more information on the ones we do, some faculty, the rules of the school, and a battle so I think that's good for now. More to be introduced next chapter, then we can truly get into the fun stuff.

I didn't want to make the battle too long though as it wasn't really important, just to give the readers a taste of what's to come, as well as to introduce a few people. If you'd prefer your character portrayed a certain way as he battles or to have a battle style specifically nailed down you can PM me about it. I'd also like to thank all my reviewers, followers, favorites, and especially those who send characters in. Without you, this story would be nothing.

My one worry though is presenting characters incorrectly so I really hope those that I did present, were presented accurately. Character's are still being accepted, but I ask that they have some fatal flaws I can use to make them seperate from everyone else, doesn't have to be major, just something distinguishing about them really. I believe that's enough ranting for now so I guess I'll end it here. Later.


	4. Chapter Three: New Friends, New Enemies

"Micah wake up!" The teen could only let out a low growl before rolling back over in a vain attempt to sleep in. However, the black haired teen trying to wake him wasn't taking no for an answer as he violently shook Micah awake.

"Earthquake!" Micah exclaimed as he opened his eyes, a look of worry filling his pale blue pupils before his eyes fell upon his room mate. "Oh, its just you," Micah remarked as he visibly relaxed, careful to sit up without banging his head on the top bunk.

"Yeah, it's just me. Now get ready to go, it's the first day of school and I ain't being late because of you." Micah's room mate explained as he tied a red bandana around his shoulder length blond hair, covering many of the red streaks it held. Micah got out of bed, grabbing the package of clothes he'd received at the end of Orientation the previous day. "Be quick!"

"Yeah, yeah, Chris," was all Chris had heard Micah say before the bathroom door closed. Chris rubbed his own blue eyes – significantly darker then Micah's – in boredom as he waited for Micah to finish getting ready.

"Happy now?" Micah asked tiredly as he walked out of the bathroom twenty minutes later, the school uniform consisting of black slacks, black dress shoes, and a white button up shirt worn over his body.

"Better," Chris replied as he walked to a mirror that hung on the wall to be sure his bandana was on correctly. His eyes traveling to his tanned skin and muscular figure as he stated, "Just to be glad yours isn't so tight."

"Your just lucky they don't care about hats." Micah joked as he pulled the blinds up, bathing the room in sunlight as their eyes adjusted to the sudden exposure. "Man its bright out."

"No kidding," Chris stated as he grabbed his bag and walked towards the door, eager to leave the small crowded room behind and get to his first class of the day. "Let's go." Micah followed his example and grabbed his own bag, less eager then his room mate to start the day, but probably twice as eager to finish it.

"Looks like we missed most of the students heading out," Chris remarked after he opened the door, his head examining the hallway on either side. Micah only hummed an affirmative. "What? Too early for a clever quip?"

"Damn right, the jokes don't work till at least seven," Micah replied as he glanced at the clock before closing the door behind him. "Six forty-five." Micah only shook his head, knowing that their would be so many early days ahead of him.

The two had made their way to the main road, walking in blissful silence as the morning rays washed over them. Micah and Chris were in agreement that the morning was beautiful, the way the blue sky still held on desperately to the bits of orange that surrounded the rising sun were almost entrancing. However, upon glancing at the school building Micah stopped, no longer viewing the morning as good. Chris who had walked a few steps before noticing had turned around and walked up to Micah, questioning him why he stopped to which Micah just pointed ahead of them towards the school building.

"What did you do?" Chris asked with worry after spotting the two figures that stood before the school as if they were guarding it. The shorter one – a few inches below himself – was the head cheerleader from the orientation, Sasha if he remembered right from what the students next to him had been ranting. The second – taller then him and Micah – stood next to her with his arms crossed, his shirt sleeves rolled up exposing yellow lines that trailed down his arm in some form of pattern, the same yellow color used in his Mohawk. The two figures had apparently noticed them, as they began to walk towards the two.

"Nothing, I should have had my orange juice this morning." Micah joked, trying to hide his nervousness.

"Try to think a way outta this," Chris muttered in a hushed voice as he could make out their glaring eyes and vicious smirks.

"Your the joker from yesterday," Sasha stated as she and the teen next to her reached them, "I told you I would get my boyfriend on you guys. Looks like your the first one to show up."

"Don't worry, this won't hurt a bit. For me, anyway." Chris and Micah instinctively took a step back as Sasha's boyfriend took a step forward, one of his hands balled into a fist that impacted the palm of his free hand in a show of force.

"Lightning here is the school's Quarter-back, so don't even think for a second you can beat him." Chris felt himself eyed by Lightning's golden pupils and did the first thing that came to mind. He ran. Micah quickly following, he didn't even need to look back to know that Lightning was chasing them.

"Idiots," Sasha stated as she turned and went inside, content to leave her dirty work with Lightning as he chased the two boys out of sight.

* * *

Milo clutched his schedule in one hand as he paced the hallways of the school. His eyes usually watching his feet as he walked, would occasionally lift towards the doors of the rooms he passed, trying to spot the one that he was to report to. He passed person after person in the hall, not knowing a single one of them, but happy all the same that they paid him no mind. Milo knew that one day he would have friends, but he was willing to be patient until then.

"It's not like friends will just run into me—" Milo muttered to himself, unable to finish his thought as someone bumped into him as he turned a corner. Milo fell to the ground along with the one he had ran into. "Ouch," Milo uttered as he dusted himself off.

"Watch where your going," a brown haired girl stated, her wavy locks flowing smoothly down her back as she rubbed her sore bottom. One of her brown eyes open and eying Milo expecting an answer, the other one closed as if in pain. Milo only watched her, unsure of how to respond. "Aren't you gonna apologize?"

"I-I-I'm s-s-so-sorry," Milo managed to stammer out, his words jumbled together in a nervous stutter.

The girl's face visibly softened as she eyed the nervous green haired boy. He just looked so innocent, even if she had wanted to stay mad at him about it, she wouldn't have been able to. "It's okay," she replied as she stood up, walking over to offer him her hand, "I'm use to falling."

"R-really?" Milo asked, unsure of what to make of the sudden change.

"Yeah," she beamed, her hand still held out for Milo to take. "I'm kind of a klutz." She explained, her smile beginning to falter upon the nervous boy still not accepting her kind gesture after a few seconds. She even considered taking it back to avoid all the curious eyes of the passing students, but decided that he was nervous after all and just needed some time.

"T-thanks," Milo replied finally accepting the gesture after what seemed an eternity to each of them. Her smile's weakness disappearing the instant he had accepted her hand, "I-I'm Milo."

"That's a nice name," she told him as she pulled him to his feet. "I'm Melody, Melody Zulin." Milo couldn't help but smile himself, it was as if it was contagious. He was so drowned in his happiness that he hadn't heard Melody speak until she was practically shaking him from his distraction. "Hey, you alive?"

"Y-yeah," Milo stated weakly, coughing to clear his throat before answering again, "Yeah, I was just thinking."

"What about?" Milo could see the curiosity practically written into her face as her eyes lit up like a child's eyes on Christmas, her vision boring into his eyes as if they would tell her in the case that he himself wouldn't.

"Nothing really, just this and uh, that." Milo answered, unsure if she would accept the answer after seeing her interest.

"You don't wanna tell me," Melody stated mock pouting. Milo considered telling her to bring back her warm smile but after a few seconds she went back to what she had been getting his attention to ask as if it hadn't happened. "So what class are you trying to find?"

Milo looked at the crumbled paper in his left hand, scanning it for the room number he was to report too. "Thirty-six. History."

"Me too!" Melody exclaimed, grabbing his hand and dragging him down a random hallway, Milo struggling to keep up with the pace she set. He didn't care in the slightest though as reality set in: he'd made his first friend.

* * *

Sirius was drawn out of his trance upon being shoved aside by a brown haired girl as she led a green haired boy through the hallway. He didn't have the strength to pay it any mind, not that he would have even if he did. The summer hadn't been kind in preparing him to wake up early. His black hair – usually lightly ruffled but presentable – was borderline unkempt as he walked drunkenly through the hallways.

He wasn't drunk in any way, in fact, he couldn't remember the last time he'd drank anything. Yet you couldn't tell that upon looking at him as he walked. It was as if his legs weren't even awake enough to walk a straight line, preferring to lean to the side that gravity favored. His well built, athletic body, was slouched in exhaustion. His gray eyes would even close longer then the average blink. He knew he preferred the night, but for a few weeks while he adjusted to a schedule that had to include early mornings, he would have to curb the time he spent awake at night.

"You look like hell," Cesar stated as he walked next to Sirius, having caught up to him while he wasn't paying attention. Sirius looked over his room mate with a lazy eye, his dark chestnut hair appeared more well cared for than his own this morning. His eyes a shade of brown that Sirius could only think to compare to the color of chocolate. Sirius only shook his head, trying to fight some of the drowsiness that gripped him.

"I like the night, not the morning." Sirius grumbled.

"I can see." Cesar chuckled. "You should have gone to bed earlier." Sirius couldn't voice a response, instead opting to hum his agreement. Sirius couldn't sleep, he'd been up partly in excitement, partly trying to decode the mystery that seemed to be his room mate. He'd like to think he was a good judge of character, but Cesar was someone he couldn't grasp. He was secretive sure, taller then himself by a few feet, lightly tanned, but that was all he could say was definite. He seemed like a nice enough person so that he wouldn't have any problems, but it unnerved him that he couldn't figure it out.

He was too tired to care at the moment though, the only thing he wanted to do was find his class and go to sleep. He didn't like the idea of falling asleep on the teacher, but he couldn't see himself staying awake the entire time in his current condition either. Plus, he couldn't allow himself to miss the first day, best to be there even if it was just to go to sleep. It was the first day after summer break, they would understand right?

"You have the same class as me right now right? Thirty-six?" Cesar asked, receiving another hum of affirmative from Sirius. "Well we're in luck then, it seems to be right over there." Cesar informed him, Sirius knew he was pointing, but he couldn't spare the energy to look. Instead, he opted just to follow him into the room.

"Wow," Sirius managed to mutter, impressed by the size of the room. It was pretty large, the room having a downward slope from the door, steps leading down to the bottom where a miniature stage laid in wait to be used, a projector on the wall behind it. Sirius could eye the podium to the side but he was more focused on the seating. It was as if they were in college, the desks stemmed from the floor, spaces just large enough to facilitate chairs and the students that would occupy them between the rows. The rows followed the slope, seated upon platforms that gently lowered the current one from the previous.

"Yeah, it's pretty good." Cesar agreed. The two quickly found empty seats and sat down, Sirius laying his head down before the teacher could come in and prevent him. He didn't know who the teacher was, but at that point he didn't care. Cesar, however, waited patiently for the teacher to come in, believing that whoever it was would reveal themselves upon the bell ringing. He watched as groups of students conversed with each other, some fighting back drowsiness with as much luck as Sirius, and others who seemed to have had more energy then a group of angry Mankey. "You know who the teacher is?" He asked to the person next to him, their dark hair seemingly black as it fell to the halfway point of their ears.

"No, can you please not talk to me?" The boy asked in return. Cesar only gave him a questioning look as the boy turned to face him, allowing Cesar to see the strange color of his eyes. Cesar nodded and turned back to face the front, not wanting to upset and make an enemy out of anyone on the first day. It just didn't sit with him as a smart move to make enemies, so instead of questioning him on why he would say that, he just complied. He knew the boy didn't really hold any hate behind it from the tone of his voice, he just wanted to be alone.

The snores of his room mate sleeping in the seat next to him reached his ears as he bounced thoughts around in his mind. _Did something happen to him_? _Death in the family_? _Doesn't trust people_? _Shy_? Then his thoughts returned to the eyes the boy had, the way they seemed to be a color that he had never seen in natural eyes before. _He isn_'_t wearing contacts_, _but were his eyes_... _pink_?

"I know who the teacher is," a girl's voice chimed in from the row of desks in front of his. Drawn out of his thought's he looked to the girl that had made the comment, her light skin complimenting her dark brown hair, her similarly colored eyes gazing warmly into his own. "It's Ms. Kelly."

"Oh thanks, uh-"

"Katrina, Katrina Arreola." She greeted, her smile wide and inviting.

"Thanks Katrina," Cesar stated, "I'm Cesar Ambrose." The moment that introduction had left his mouth it seemed the bell had rung. A teacher of average height walking up to the podium, her black hair worn in a neat bun as her green eyes scanned the classroom. Cesar didn't think she looked like a Ms. Kelly, more of a Penny or a Dorothy but she was the teacher all the same.

"Okay class, why don't we start by going over the course and what we hope to have accomplished throughout the year."

* * *

Lael Hazen walked the halls, preferring to take his time as the courses in the school weren't his top priority. He already knew what he wanted to be, he just needed the battle experience to achieve it. His dark brown eyes peering into each classroom he passed, unsure if they were the one he was to report to but unconcerned all the same. Lael scratched his dark blue hair, careful not to disrupt the pineapple hairstyle he'd worked so hard to create.

His thoughts wandering towards whether or not anyone inside the school could beat him, and how long it would be before he could find out. He was debating on whether or not to actually attend class, or which ones he would attend rather. History? Nah, he only needed to know about the present and the future. Math? Maybe a few times, he would need to know how to keep his record calculated. Science? Another maybe, there could be a potential to cover type advantages. Electives like battle practice would be definite. He only wanted to win and become the best.

"You have a very peculiar energy," a voice stated. The voice brought him back to reality as he looked around the hallway he thought to be empty. He noticed the voice's source to be a girl, her lanky build leaned against the locker. Her hair practically platinum blond with a slight fringe as it fell down her back in waves. Her blue eyes seemed so pure, as if they were crystals. They were distant as they looked in Lael's direction, as if they were looking more through him then they were at him.

"Uh, thanks?" Lael replied, unsure how to actually respond. "Your kinda weird."

"Your energy radiates determination, yet at the same time... unsureness." Lael was taken aback by her words, unsureness? He was determined sure, but unsureness? He didn't think he was unsure about anything. What was their to be unsure about? All he wanted to do was battle and win.

"Name's Adalyn Clarke, you'll have a dark road ahead of you." Lael had reflected on the words for but a moment, but once he had shook the thoughts from his head and was about to confront her about it she was gone.

"Where the hell did she go? I didn't even get to lead up to asking her to battle me."

"Like you could win in a battle." Lael turned to eye who had said it and was immediately worried about what he had meant when he had said battle. The figure that was currently eying him with a challenging glare was extremely imposing. Lael wouldn't consider himself weak by any means, but as far as the figure that currently stood before him was concerned, he wasn't strong at all. The teen's short black hair formed a small lift near his forehead, and his brown eyes almost seemed cold and malicious as they glared at Lael, as if challenging. A challenge that Lael wouldn't back down from, even if he had twice as big, or twice as intimidating. He couldn't turn down a challenge.

"I think that's a challenge."

"It's whatever you wanna take it as. In the end you'll just lose," he stated, his voice rising as if he were boasting.

"Wanna test that?" Lael challenged, his voice rising to match his soon to be opponent.

"Lael Hazen, Tsubasa Ryuuzaki," Mr. Logan suddenly stated, grabbing the attention of both boys who hadn't even noticed him arrive. Lael taking a mental note that Mr. Logan and the one he referred to as Tsubasa holding similar body structures. "Get to class, and settle whatever battle you have with each other like the other students: by making a request to use the battlefield through the main office." Lael heard him say the words and fought back his devilish smile. He could challenge people to battles, and wage them in front of the student body that chose to attend. It was like a football game, and as such he wouldn't just win, but he would be known for it.

Lael could see Tsubasa mutter something as Mr. Logan moved on – walking into another hallway – but he couldn't hear what he had said. Lael walked the opposite way of Tsubasa, a smile on his face as he memorized his name. _Tsubasa_, _I will battle him very soon_.

* * *

AN: Phew, introductions are done. Just incase anyone was wondering why their character didn't even make an appearance in this chapter, it is because I have a lot, so its almost impossible to include what everyone is doing all the time. Don't worry though, every character will experience their share of issues and glory.

If anyone has idea's for chapter names that are school related you can send them to me too. Sorry if it's a while between updates, it's a busy life you know. I believe that's everything that I needed to cover with this note, so... Later.


	5. Chapter Four: Cornered in Celadon

"Man," Chris uttered between labored breathes to the equally tired teen that leaned against the alley wall next to him. "I think we lost him." Chris resisted the urge to collapse onto the ground in exhaustion, instead choosing to run a hand through his sweat infused red and yellow locks while being careful not to disrupt his bandana.

"Your telling me," Micah replied shifting his position so he was no longer leaning on the wall with a single arm but rather his whole back, his white dress shirt becoming layered with filth as he slowly lowered himself to the ground to sit against the wall. "We outran a FOOTBALL PLAYER!" Micah practically screamed that last part of the statement from emphasis, "That should be in the Olympics instead of Basculin fishing."

Chris shook his head as he chuckled at his room mate's antics, the pride in his voice was almost contagious. "What is a Basculin anyway?"

"Something that is no longer fished in the Olympics because our new event took its place!" Micah answered as he raised a fist into the air, his voice filled with energy that his body currently lacked. Chris walked to the edge of the alley, peering out into the crowded street on either side to make sure the coast was clear while they got their energy back.

"This alley is probably a bad place to rest," Chris stated aloud – more to himself then to Micah. "It's one sided which is good in that we only have to watch one side, but if he somehow sneaks up on us here we'll be trapped."

"Just like the Basculin."

"Let the Basculin go," Chris replied as he turned to Micah.

"I know right? Why didn't they? Hate the Olympics," Micah stated, oblivious to what Chris was initially meaning with the statement.

"This kinda sucks, missing the first day of school to be chased around one of the largest cities ever."

"Yep, who misses the first day of a school they live at? Plus, you wants to beat up someone they refer to as 'the funny guy'?"

"Apparently we miss school, and the football team beat up the funny people." Chris answered, motioning for Micah to follow him into the street after deeming it safe.

"Those bastards," Micah replied as he stood up, wiping his shirt off anywhere he could reach to make it look cleaner. "We better not run into this guy again man, I can't take all this running. I'm not on the track team after all."

"If your jokes keep making enemies I'd consider it," Chris replied as he and Micah strolled into the street, a forced look of leisure pushed upon their bodies as they walked with mock energy to keep any of the countless people walking on the crowded Celadon street beside them from asking questions. They walked for what seemed hours, moving from street to street with caution, their eyes vigilant for both the school and for Lightning. However, they hadn't found either and the many buildings that surrounded them were beginning to all look the same.

"Where are we? I can't tell the streets apart anymore."

"Not a clue," Chris answered as he looked around again, trying fruitlessly to get his barrings as if the right path would just suddenly appear. Shielding his eye's from the afternoon sun as it reflected off the glass city he managed to eye a game corner. "Come on! We're getting directions."

"Oh shit," Micah replied as he ran after Chris, "We breaking the man rule man, you don't do that!"

"Take things seriously man, we're lost. We have to do this or we'll be locked out and sleeping out here by the time we find it." Micah opened his mouth to argue, but closed it after deciding that sleeping on a Celadon street was something he most likely wouldn't want to do.

As Chris and Micah managed to cross the street, a man dressed entirely in black walked out of the establishment. A black barrette covering his presumably short hair as he eyed the two kids approaching him with weary eyes. "Excuse me children, but I'm afraid only people above the age of twenty one are allowed in without parental supervision."

"Oh that's okay," Chris replied noticing the large red "R" on the man's shirt, something about it striking him as familiar but he ignored it assuming it was probably trivial. "We just want directions."

"To where?" The man asked, his tone becoming more relaxed.

"The Celadon Boarding School."

"I see -" The man begun to say, before being cut off by a girl in revealing clothing that left nothing to the imagination as she cut into the conversation.

"Oh I do just love a man in uniform," she stated, either oblivious or uncaring of the fact that she had interrupted his directions. "Care to buy me a drink?"

"Yes ma'am!" The man exclaimed as he scanned the woman, opening the door behind him and gesturing for her to enter first. Chris could almost see hearts in the man's eyes. As soon as the woman entered the man quickly followed, as if he were an obedient dog and she were the master, the door closing firmly shut behind him as Chris and Micah were left speechless.

"That bitch forgot us!" Chris exclaimed in anger.

"I know right! We got a uniform too!"

Chris narrowed his eyes at Micah's words and turned to face him before asking, "Do you have any money to buy her a drink though?"

"Uh... maybe?" Micah answered, his hands patting his pockets but after a few moments he stopped and just shook his head, "Nope."

"Now how we gonna get to the school?" Chris questioned, hoping Micah could offer an idea on how to fix their problem.

"In a body bag," Lightning's voice stated behind them, his voice filled with venom. Chris could see the fearful look on Micah's face and deduce from Lightning's tone the scowl he wore before he even turned around to see it for himself. "I am going to enjoy this." Lightning's scowl transformed into an evil grin as he cocked his fist back. The whole situation was almost a challenge to Chris, a challenge to run again since most bullies would grab the front of the shirt of the one they were about to hit, but not Lightning.

Challenge accepted.

Chris didn't think – there wasn't time – he just acted. He knew if he ran right at that moment he would just get hit in the back of the head, so instead of running immediately, he ducked. Feeling the dispersed air as it washed over the top of his head he knew that he had avoided the fist, and that was the only signal he needed to quickly jab his own closed fist into his attacker's exposed rib cage. He knew he wasn't strong enough to cause any real damage, but he couldn't help but smile upon hearing Lightning grunt in pain before instinctively covering the area with his hands for protection. It was then that Chris decided to run.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Micah yelled in question as he ran to keep up with Chris, silently praying that he had enough energy to lose him again.

"I don't know! It just happens!" Chris yelled back in response over his shoulder, careful to get a glimpse of where Lightning was as well as avoid pedestrians on the street. "In here!" He exclaimed as it gestured the closest alley, hoping that it wasn't one sided like the one they had been hiding in earlier so they could make their escape. Upon reaching the alley he realized too late that it was not going to be their safe haven. "Shit," he uttered as he gazed the chain link fence that separated the end of the filth covered alley and the street at the other side. Ending his run at the base of the fence Chris placed a hand on it, his fingers wrapping around several of the cold metallic thin lines that made up the fence as his gaze returned to the entrance, the fence leaning back for but a moment before returning to normal signaling that Micah had leaned his back against it as he too watched the entrance.

The only sound the two boy's heard for a moment was the rapid beating of their own heart's and the inhale and exhale of their baited breath. Chris hoped that Lightning hadn't seen them enter the alley, but he knew otherwise. He knew Lightning was probably just taking his time, knowing full well that they were trapped. Silently cursing the fence for its height that let it tower above the two of them, he used his free hand to grab and ready a pokeball off of his belt. They were going to have to fight their way out.

"Ready your Pokemon." Chris advised to Micah, surprised to see the boy make a face that seemed similar to a wince out of the corner of his eye.

"I would, but uh... you see, the way my bank account is set up-"

"You mean you don't have a Pokemon?" Chris turned to face Micah, his voice filled with anger as his face was riddled with surprise.

"I figured I could catch one after the year started. Then this happened, who knew?" Chris didn't know what to make of his friend's jokes. Was his lack of seriousness in the situation a way of coping or just sheer stupidity at accessing the situation.

"You came to a school based solely around training Pokemon and you don't even have one? How is that possible?" Micah only shrugged in response, pushing himself off of the fence causing it to bend slightly before springing back to place. Lightning was there.

"You... bitches... are going... to pay... for... that," he stated between labored breaths, the pain from his wound and the exhaustion of the run fusing together to create a concoction of utter pain. Sweat reflected light off of his face as it matted down his once proud Mohawk. He began to limp his way towards them down the alley, a hand still placed covering his tender wound.

Chris could only smirk as he tossed his pokeball into the air, letting the ray of blinding white light speak for itself as it made Lightning halt his steps to shield his eyes, Micah, Chris could see out of the corner of his eye, doing similar. The black furred canine that was left by the light barred its teeth at its foe, a vicious snarl playing upon its snout as Chris caught the pokeball as it closed and fell back to his waiting hand.

This was a situation that the fight could be even.

"What you think of that Micah?" Chris asked not even turning away to break the eye contact he had with Lightning.

"I think the light from your pokeball made me realize how dirty this alley is."

"You think your mangy mutt there will be enough to stop me?" Lightning asked, the annoyance in his eyes changing to excitement as he readied his own pokeball. "Let's show 'em whose boss Ampharos!" Chris and Lightning both watched, determination in their eyes as the Pokemon took shape within the light that Micah shielded his eyes from. The creature was yellow with a white stomach and black rings on its small pointed ears and short tail, its height let it stand at eye level with Chris even though it was shorter than Lightning.

"Okay, Blitz! Ember!" Chris commanded as he held his free hand out dramatically. Houndour let the flames build inside its mouth, small flares escaping that hit the ground and vanished as if they never existed before the creature let the stream of fire go, the Ampharos blocking the attack with ease by summoning a clear barrier made seemingly of light.

"Take more then that to get through my Light Screen!" Lightning taunted, watching contently as the flames danced around the surface of the Light Screen, unable to get through it.

"Quick Attack!" The Houndour became enveloped in white light as it ran at its foe, jumping into the remains of its own Ember before impacting and breaking through the Light Screen to hit the Ampharos that couldn't get out of the way in time.

"Thunder Punch!" Lightning countered, the Ampharos which had its eyes shut in pain as it fell to the ground suddenly opened its eyes as it used its tail to push itself back to a standing position, a closed fist cackling with electricity as it jabbed the Houndour in its exposed stomach while it was hanging in the air helpless after its last attack. The Houndour let out a yelp of pain as it was sent flying back to Chris' feet, the creature managing to stand back up as it glared at its opponent who wore the same proud smirk as its trainer.

Chris gritted his teeth in realization that Lightning wasn't all talk, he knew how to handle himself in a battle. He would just have to be a step above if he wanted to win. "Use Double Team! Then Flamethrower!"

"Counter with Electro Ball!" Houndour nodded in recognition of the command as it suddenly split into three perfect copies, powerful flames that threatened to fill the entire alley building in their mouths as Ampharos charged a ball made entirely of electricity at the tip of its tail. The two attacks were launched simultaneously, colliding in the middle of the barren alley in a small explosion, the force of which sent shock waves that dispelled the illusion of Double Team and sent the real Houndour flying backwards as the alley became engulfed in smoke.

"I can't see! Who won?" Micah asked trying his best to see through the smoke.

Chris was wondering that himself as he shielded his eyes, the smoke beginning to dissipate soon after. The scene that it left could have been better in Chris' opinion though. His Houndour laid unconscious at his feet, while Ampharos stood winded, but awake at Lightning's. Lightning had won.

"What power." Chris marveled as he returned his Pokemon to its ball in a pencil thin beam of red light. He was certain that he would have at least ended it in a draw, but a flat out loss? He shook his head, he needed to train more, but upon looking at Lightning as he returned his own Pokemon and began to once again walk towards them – his limp having gone away – he realized he would have to get out of this first.

"Hold it right there!" A commanding voice exclaimed. Chris and Micah could only see the silhouette of the figure at first, but after they stepped into the alley Chris and Micah could make it out as Officer Jenny. Lightning having halted in place, either in cooperation or curiosity had a worried look on his face as the officer walked towards him, an air authority about her as she did. Her long wavy blue locks even fell into place as if ordered to atop her blue uniform. "You three should be in school. Not in the alley conducting battles illegally, but waged on fields made for battling."

"Sorry officer," Lightning replied, turning to face the police woman. "We live off campus and ended up getting lost, so we battled here to try to determine what to do. If he won we would walk around in circles for hours, if I won – which I did – we ask for directions." Chris and Micah were astounded at how convincing he could be when he wanted to be, it was like watching a car salesman sink his teeth into the newest customer that didn't even know what they wanted themselves, yet would still leave the lot with a car they couldn't afford.

"Well," Jenny replied, mulling it over before continuing, "At least you finished, but I can do you one better than directions, I'll lead you back there myself!" She exclaimed as she pointed a thumb at herself. Chris and Micah could see the displeasure in Lightning's face, but it was replaced with mock relief in an instant. Micah and Chris, however, couldn't have been happier. As long as she was around, Lightning wouldn't try anything, and once they reached the school they would be able to avoid him a little longer. Long enough for Chris to train so he could win the second fight, a fight he knew would be inevitable.

* * *

A figure watched in a dark room, the only light coming from the computer monitors that cast a dim glow upon the room. The figure leaned forward in the chair, letting the dim light hit their skin. The figure – a girl – let her cold blue eyes gaze into the screens as they displayed footage of a battle between an Houndour and an Ampharos in an alley. Her face that once watched the screen without any emotion seemed to come to life upon the battle's conclusion. Her lips forming a vicious smile as froze the picture once it showed the face of one of the trainers – the owner of the Houndour.

"My, my, aren't you a familiar face. To think I thought this assignment would be a bother, but who knew you of all people would be here as well." Sitting back in her chair with a look of satisfaction she let the red "R" on her black shirt show in the light. "In time, for the moment," she stated changing the screen from the frozen picture to the picture of a Pokemon she could only assume to be legendary, "I have other priorities."

* * *

Micah stood before the headmaster's office door, a few days having passed since he and Chris had been escorted back to the school. The officer, deciding to give them some slack since Lightning explained them to be Freshman, had left immediately after instead of going to the headmaster about what had transpired. Chris and Micah managing to blend into the crowd of students that exited the school since classes had ended for the day.

When the two had made it back to the room Chris had suggested that he tell the headmaster of his lack of a Pokemon so he could help him get one. However, Micah doubted it would that simple. To even get into the school you had to have at least one Pokemon – something that Micah had lied about on his application. However, despite his worries he found himself telling the headmaster everything about his lack of Pokemon. The headmaster who had kept a decidedly straight face the entire time told him to come back a few days later after classes had ended.

Micah had spent the last two days trying to decipher how he had taken the declaration, but no matter how much he thought about it, he still couldn't decide if he was even feeling anything. He would have denied it to anyone that asked, but he was worried. He didn't know what he wanted to be in life, but this school would get him to decide if not help him too. To be kicked out only a few days in wouldn't have gotten him anywhere in deciding his life.

Micah was taken out of his thoughts by the door opening, the noise of the metal hinges cutting into the tension filled atmosphere of the air like a knife as Micah entered the room for the second time in three days. The headmaster had his back to him as he gazed out of the window so Micah took the initiative to sit down. Him doing so was seemingly the signal for Headmaster Kallegan to begin speaking, "Hello Micah."

"Hey Headmaster," Micah replied, careful to not crack even a single joke or risk getting kicked out because he had angered him and changed his decision.

"Don't be so nervous son, be yourself."

"Okay." _Yeah right_.

"I've been thinking hard about your situation for the last few days," he stated as he turned to face Micah, his brown eyes gazing at him as though they were friends and not a teacher and student.

"Your not going to kick me out are you?"

"Let's see, you joined the school under false pretenses. Lying about having a Pokemon when in fact you do not, and on top of that, you missed the first day to gallivant around Celadon City." Each word causing Micah's heart to sink a little deeper into his stomach, not a single word could possibly lead to an answer that would lead to Micah staying. "So yes."

He had said it, the one word that he didn't want to have as the answer to his question. Micah's eyes widened in horror as he tried to think of something to say to get him to change his mind, but he couldn't think of anything. Micah, the man who could crack a joke about anything, had run his first blank at the worst time.

"I'm just joking," the headmaster stated, his lips curling into a sly smile, "I hear your not bad at those yourself."

"So I get to stay?" Micah asked, his voice filled with hope once again.

"Of course," Micah barely heard the answer over the rapid beat of his heart in his ears, but he could tell from the headmaster's face that it was a positive answer, and in the end, that was all he needed to hear. "I've been thinking the last two day's about how to get you to stay since every student needs a Pokemon."

Micah visibly relaxed, but continued to pay attention to every word spoken as if his time at the school were still on the line.

"Thus, I decided to give you a Pokemon. An extra credit assignment you could call it. I'll give you this Pokemon," he paused to open the top drawer of his desk and pull out a red and white sphere that Micah knew to be a pokeball. Enlarging it before handing it to Micah who took it, his face filled with excitement, "Now once a semester I want you to come see me and I'll evaluate how you've cared for it. No problem right?" Micah nodded. "Good."

"Did you just catch this sir?"

"Heavens no, I'm much too old. That Pokemon there was found by a friend of mine near his home playing tricks on the local Pokemon. I got the call this morning and had instantly decided to give it to you, and one trip to the Pokemon Center later and here it is."

"You went to the Pokemon Center and got it transferred to you all for me?"

"Of course, no student should be left behind after all. I hope you and this Pokemon can help each other reach even greater heights as you accomplish your dream." Micah knew that was his clue to leave so he stood up and gave the headmaster a short bow in respect before leaving the room, careful to close the door behind him.

He was ecstatic. Nothing about that conversation could have ended better then it had. Looking at the pokeball as he walked his mind began to wander to what kind of Pokemon was inside, but decided to wait until he was back in the room. He deemed it would be a small one since no teacher would give a student a Pokemon way larger then themselves to start with. Would they?

Micah knew one thing for sure: holding a pokeball felt right.

* * *

AN: Been a while huh? Well I hope this was satisfactory. Focused solely on Chris/Micah/Lightning this chapter but it was to foreshadow the future. Gave some action, depth, mystery, and a glimpse of what might be coming. Just so you know, for those who submitted a move set with the Pokemon you wanted for your OC, I will not follow those immediately. Have no fear, they will learn the moves and get to use them, but many of you wanted super powerful moves right away. Which is no fun for a bunch of beginners to start with so in time.

I can't think of anything else that might be needed for me to explain. I know a few characters haven't gotten shown for a few chapters, but have no fear, they two will get their time in the spotlight. This chapter was just necessary to establish the first arc so to say, and once I had finished it seemed pretty lengthy so I decided to end it there.

Anyway, later.


	6. Chapter Five: Friday Night Lights

Ethan ran a comb through his dark brown hair, stray droplets of water running down his body towards the white towel he wore. he wiped the steam off of the mirror to get a look at his reflection. In a single word he could describe how he viewed what he saw looking back at him: disgust. Scars lined his figure, not a single part of his chest and shoulders as far as he could see didn't have one. All the memories flooded him as he scanned each and every scar, recounting each and every encounter that gave them to him.

Ethan forced the memories back as he got dressed, the September air that began the year replaced by the October air that currently blew through the open window. The day replaced with the curtain of night far earlier, detailing to both those who liked the season and those who opposed it that Winter was fast approaching. He left the bathroom wearing his casual clothes, a black shirt worn underneath a hoodie of the same color, the word "Paramore" on the back with his name written underneath it, blue jeans, and high top black shoes with white laces.

Ethan was the only one in the room, his room mate – Milo – went to the stadium like many others in the school were. The same stadium that Ethan can remember the battle shown at Orientation took place. All Ethan knew was that to battle at the stadium was something you had to apply for, a common way to get quick street credit by defeating a powerful opponent in front of everyone, or become yet another victory for the one you were trying to defeat. His interest captured by the thought that the stadium was opening that night, and the two trainers to battle must either be really good to go before the whole school so early in the year, or full of false confidence.

"Maybe this battle would be beneficial to watch." Ethan mused to himself, grabbing his Pokemon's ball before closing the door securely behind him. Ethan decided to release his Pokemon to enjoy the walk with him. The Pokemon's shape taking form within the white beam of light that illuminated his surroundings, leaving a small green Pokemon with a shell similar to a turtle's on its back, a small stem on its head with a single leaf blowing in the October wind. "So Turtwig, know how to get to this stadium?"

Ethan didn't even know why he bothered to ask, the Pokemon knew less about the campus than he did, so when the Pokemon shook its head in the negative Ethan was not surprised. "Turtwig, turt!" The Pokemon exclaimed, attempting to tell its trainer to look at a directory of some kind or to consult someone for directions.

"I don't know what your saying, but I'm going to assume you've got an idea on how to find it." Turtwig shook its head in the affirmative as Ethan began to piece together its message by its responses. "You somehow know the way?" Negative. "You want me to get directions?" Affirmative. "From who? There is nobody here." The pair walking towards the main school building, Turtwig annoyed at his trainer's unwillingness to converse with anyone for even directions, while Ethan was annoyed at Turtwig for offering advice that it knew he wouldn't use. Ethan, however, wasn't worried, the stadium would be a fairly large and recognizable building, and with it being on campus it would only take a matter of time.

"You need help?" A familiar voice asked from behind him, the figures midnight blue hair and the band-aids he wore under his eyes made him easily recognizable as Isaac.

"No offense man, but I don't want to talk," Ethan stated, blowing off the conversation.

Isaac, however, was no longer listening. Instead, he was focused on the color of Ethan's eyes, the very thing Ethan was afraid would happen. "Your eyes are pink? That is so weird!"

Something snapped within Ethan at the word "weird", the word that was used to describe his eyes many times, each and every time he was attacked immediately after because of it. "I said I don't want to talk." Ethan growled as he walked away, bumping into Isaac rather rudely as he did, replacing his confusion with anger at how the teen was acting.

"What's your problem?" Isaac questioned as he grabbed Ethan's shoulder to keep him from walking further away. Ignoring the Turtwig at the trainer's feet that gestured that it wasn't a good idea, Isaac continued. "All I'm trying to do is help you and your treating me like crap!"

"You look like you were sheltered as a child so I'll censor this for you – eff off." Ethan breaking his shoulder away from Isaac's grip, determined to get away.

"Why are you so abrasive? What did I ever do to you?" Isaac asked, trying to contain his anger by trying to get to the bottom of the teen's behavior, realizing that the only explanation is some kind of childhood trauma.

"It's not what you did, its what you will. Everyone else has, I don't give anyone the chance to prove myself correct anymore so I'll take my leave, Izzy," Ethan replied with a smirk before walking away. Once Isaac heard that one nickname, all his self control was gone as his anger controlled him. He ran at Ethan, successful in getting him to turn towards him.

Turtwig circled the two trainers as they glared daggers at each other, matching scowls decorating their faces while a look of worry decorated its own. Turtwig's mind racing to the worst possible outcome for either person, but its hopes held high for a happy medium between the two. Especially since the situation was all a misunderstanding that continued to grow progressively worse.

"You want a piece of me? Because I'm done being the one taking the beatings."

"Sounds like a challenge," Isaac remarked, producing a pokeball.

"Maybe some other time," Ethan replied, his scowl being replaced with a sly grin, "I'll admit that a battle right now wouldn't be in my favor, besides, I was going somewhere before all this held me up." Ethan once again pulled away from Isaac's grip, leaving the teen with a stunned expression.

"Who denies a challenge that they initiated?" Isaac asked himself as he walked towards the stadium, Ethan had heard him, but didn't answer.

"Forget the Stadium Turtwig, we have to train," Ethan stated as they veered off of the dirt pathway and into the woods around the boy's dormitory. "He has a fully evolved Empoleon, who knows what else is lurking in his party." Ethan explained, his eyes darting around the surroundings as they walked, searching for somewhere suitable to train.

After a few minutes of walking in silence, Turtwig saw his trainer's eyes light up in satisfaction, his lips forming a pleased smile as his head turned to analyze his surroundings. "This should do perfectly."

* * *

Lael scratched his dark blue pineapple shaped hair in a mix of excitement and nervousness, his dark brown eyes rested on the pokeball he held firmly in his hand. The cold metallic feel of the device sent chills up his spine that only heightened his anticipation as he paced around the locker room for his side of the stadium. The room was dirt, with articles of clothing long forgotten riddling several of the lockers, and various stains and scuffs visible at every point on the floor, but it was good enough for him to form a stratagem in.

His mind racing to the usual thoughts one would experience before a battle. Thoughts like, "What Pokemon does he use? What are his strategies? Will he be out of my league? Will be far below mine?" The only difference being that Lael was also burdened with the thoughts of stage fright as well. He was confidant in his own abilities, and battling was what he lived to do, but it didn't stop him from getting that horrid stage fright.

His free hand instinctively reached to his chest and grasped the silver key that hung around his neck, the cold metal of the object somehow calmed him. He was far from superstitious but he did see the key as a sort of good luck charm for himself, something that he could always rely on to calm him down, just like he could with his Pokemon. Placing his pokeball on top of the nearest locker before he wiped his palms off on his ivory khaki pants to remove the nervous beads of sweat that had formed.

"Lael Hazen and Tsubasa Ryuuzaki, you are both requested to the stadium for the beginning of the match," the voice stated over the intercom, the owner's voice so distorted by the machine it was almost impossible to tell whose it was. At this point Lael could hear the cries of the students, each of them eagerly awaiting the battle to begin. He figured that many of them were chanting his name, and the other half may have been chanting his opponents, but the combined yelling made what they were yelling unidentifiable.

"Let's go," Lael stated to the pokeball, his face forming a slight smile as he began his walk towards the battlefield. The bright lights of the arena practically blinded him as he left the hallway that connected it to the locker room, his hand instinctively moving to shield his eyes from the sudden barrage upon his vision. His eyes heavily squinted so he could see while his eyes became adjusted, he could just make out the imposing figure of his opponent. A blinding ray of light reflecting off the pokeball in his hand.

"You went and actually requested the match in the stadium?" Tsubasa asked rhetorically, his voice speaking louder than the hundreds of cheering student's yells with ease. "I could have beaten you at any point and let you try to salvage your pride, but if you prefer to blow it all to hell then be my guest." He sneered, his mouth curled in a vicious smirk.

"Your dumber than you look if you think I'm losing!" Lael exclaimed in reply, struggling to make his voice heard. At first he had considered the fact that he hadn't heard him, until Tsubasa's smirk soured, transforming to a deathly glare that revealed that he was bubbling with anger.

He opened his mouth to yell a retort, but he was cut off as the announcer spoke again, the owner easier to recognize than it was in the locker room. "Okay students, welcome to the first fight of the year inside our own stadium!" Lael could recognize the voice as his English teacher – Ms. Parker – her voice filled with excitement that seemed to liven the crowd of students even more than they already were. "Are our two competitors ready?" Lael and Tsubasa each gave a curt nod, their eyes each glaring at the other. "Then release your Pokemon and let this one on one battle begin!"

Lael and Tsubasa each tossed their pokeball's into the air, the blinding white light they released had somehow managed to still be the brightest light there. The lights retreated back into the open sphere's as they hovered in the air, unaffected by gravity until its purpose was completed and it fell limply back to its thrower's awaiting hands. Lael glad that he had chosen a Pokemon with speed as he analyzed his opponents choice to be one of power.

"Okay Mightyena! Stay on your paws and keep your distance!" Lael advised his black and gray wolf Pokemon, its black fur neat and practically glowing in the light. It's yellow eyes narrowed at its opponent as it let out a low growl of acknowledgment, it scanned the blue skinned Pokemon that wore a white karate robe, its own eyes narrowed to deliver a deathly glare.

"Fat chance, Sawk use Close Combat!" With speed that Lael had originally considered beyond the Pokemon, it lunged towards Mightyena, its barrage of punches and kicks quicker than many of the audience could follow. Lael gritted his teeth as he could nothing but watch, unsure if his Pokemon could even escape from a Pokemon with speed of that level.

"Shadow Ball!" Lael commanded, thinking quickly to get his Pokemon away from being pounded. Mightyena endured the hits that riddled its body, its eyes barely able to track the movements, but unable to move at speeds that would allow it to evade. Opening its jaws at its trainer's command to allow a small ball of pure darkness to form, Tsubasa apparently noticing as he ordered Sawk to jump out of the way. Mightyena having sped up the attack, but still missing by a hair as the attack kept going, impacting the dirt by Tsubasa's feet, kicking up dirt that caused him to avert his eyes.

All that Lael needed.

"Jump backwards and use Take Down!" Mightyena, watching the Sawk as it positioned itself within the air so it would land on its knee and inflict serious damage to Mightyena, suddenly jumped out of the way letting it land hard on the ground. The creature tried its best to get up to avoid the following Take Down but it found its knee stuck in the ground for the strength of its impact. The knee only coming out of the ground from the added force of Mightyena ramming it back towards its trainer with all its might.

"What a move! Sawk should be feeling it after the effect of its Close Combat lowering its defense."

"Sawk Low Sweep!" Tsubasa ordered, the creature nodded as it rose off of the ground, lunging at the Mightyena who this time was aware of how fast his opponent was and jumped to the side.

"Sand Attack!" Lael ordered, Mightyena complied almost as soon as the command left his mouth, its paws quickly digging a clump of dirt out of the battlefield that hit the incoming Sawk, causing it to stop and put its palms over its eyes for protection as it reeled in pain.

"Shadow Ball!"

"Quick Guard!" Tsubasa practically yelled his command, his resolve to win adding decibels to his voice. The crowd watched on the edge of their seats as the Shadow Ball formed and was fired at the distracted Sawk. Upon his trainer's command it had seemed to have gotten rid of enough sand and could see the attack he was to defend against. Doing as told it quickly put its arms out, letting the ball of dark energy hit its palms as it struggled to keep the attack at bay. Sawk's feet could be seen sliding a little as it had begun to lose the battle against the single attack, its determination to not let its trainer down the only thing that was keeping it from getting blown backwards.

"Looks like Sawk is beginning to struggle against the attack! Will it hold out?" Ms. Parker asked rhetorically over the intercom.

"It is a valid question, if I were to let you fight against only one attack, Mightyena Bite!" Mightyena began to move towards Sawk as the crowd watched with baited breath, knowing that the match was to be determined within the next few attacks.

"Push the attack aside and hit that hoe with a Brick Break!" Sawk gave a curt nod as it suddenly thrust its arms forward with new found energy that sent the Shadow Ball back towards Mightyena who jumped effortlessly out of the way before jumping towards Sawk at the same moment it swung its right arm as it became enveloped in white energy.

"Its a good battle isn't it?" Mavis asked from the stands, using her hand to move a stray strand of her red hair behind her ear. Her eyes moving to whom the question was directed to – River, her room mate – because she knew that for some reason she would never receive and answer from her vocally. Instead she watched her closely as River nodded, never taking her wide eyes away from the battle that had somehow entranced her. Mavis smiled as she watched the girl enjoy the battle, the same girl who would never say a word, the same girl who was maybe the strangest girl she'd ever met. She couldn't help but wonder just what it was that she had experienced in her past, or what her likes and dislikes were, but she would possibly never know for she couldn't actually tell her.

Mavis, however, decided to focus on all of that later, for there was a whole year she could use to learn, tonight was for enjoying the battle. A battle, that in her eyes seemed to be rather evenly waged as both Pokemon stood close together in the middle of the arena, one of their arms covered in a white light trying to force its way out of the jaws of the other as it held the arm firmly in its teeth.

The two Pokemon seemingly deadlocked as they each struggled for control of the situation.

"Focus Punch!"

"Scratch!" The two trainers ordered, each thinking quickly of attacks that could be used with only one free hand as to make the other Pokemon yield and receive the damage of the first attack as well. Sawk's free hand balled into a fist as it too became enveloped in white energy. Mightyena trying its best to hit Sawk's legs with a swift strike of its claws but the creature in question would quickly move its leg back and would continue to charge its own attack. "Jump back!" Was the only order that Lael could think to do that would let Mightyena avoid the Focus Punch and the Brick Break.

Obediently following orders it quickly unlatched its teeth from Sawk's glowing arm and jumped back towards its trainer to avoid the glowing fist of its opponent as it impacted the ground, causing a small crater to form as a cloud of dirt covered the battlefield.

"Whew, that is quite the attack!" Aeron exclaimed to his sister as she sat next to him, her green eyes more focused on her Pokenav than the battle.

"Hello? Sylvia?" Cassandra asked as she put the Pokenav to her ear, "Yeah I know right! That black vest is so last year." She laughed, becoming fully immersed in the conversation she was having.

"Ugh, technology," Aeron stated shaking his head, his eyes glaring at the device held firmly to his sister's ear with contempt. His eyes slowly traveling to the green Xtransciever that sat on his wrist, its clean appearance the same as the device mocking him, but despite his hate for technology, he couldn't help but use it because of how useful it could be. Sometimes. Taking the green baseball cap off of his head so he can scratch the top of his scalp he couldn't help but notice how crushed it looked from his hand always pushing it down whenever he stood up to keep it from blowing away when he wanted to see what was going on with the battle.

"I think the Mightyena is just adorable!" Cassy exclaimed next to him into the device she was using to talk to her friend. He couldn't help but smile at the sight, all his worries of his sister not making friends and having a miserable year going out of the window. He, on the other hand, was not so lucky as his room mate was anti-social, and he hadn't really talked to anyone in his classes to even attempt to make friends yet. He couldn't help but relate his struggle to the battle he was watching, every problem he experienced was just a move in the battle of life, the only thing he could do was to either take or avoid the attack and make some moves of his own to try to win.

"Shadow Ball!" Lael commanded, Mightyena gathering energy to form the attack between its open jaw.

"Time we finish this prick off, Brick Break!" Tsubasa countered. Sawk lunging at Mightyena as it tried to gather energy for its attack, its intent being to strike a blow to its head before it could finish and win the battle. However, upon reaching Mightyena Sawk had begun to swing its glowing arm down, its eyes maliciously narrowed as it scanned its opponents scalp for the perfect spot to land its attack for the maximum damage.

"Fire!" Lael exclaimed, praying to god his Pokemon could react in time. His expression changing from worried to one of pride as he saw his Pokemon's head lift before it released the Shadow Ball, letting it impact the Brick Break a second before it would have hit it, causing a small explosion as the Shadow Ball burst, pushing both Pokemon back to their trainer's feet rather forcefully.

"What a stunning turn of events! What will the outcome be?" Ms. Parker asked as the two Pokemon made their way to their feet, each of them struggling to stay awake as they breathed with difficulty. Lael and Tsubasa exchanged confidant smirks with each other as they each awaited for one of their Pokemon to give out, the battle no longer one battled against the opponent, but one against their own limits.

An uneasy tension filling the air as an eerie silence fell upon the stadium, the crowd – which hadn't had a single silent member yet – had completely silenced as if someone had put them on mute. Each of them on the edge of their seats as they eyed of the combatants Pokemon, eagerly awaiting with baited breath as they had all battle for a winner to be chosen.

And then it happened – one of them fell.

Mightyena let out a low growl of pain heard throughout the silent stadium, its legs giving out. It had lost.

"And after a long and exciting battle, Sawk is the winner!" Ms. Parker declared, the crowd erupting in cheers and applause as if on cue. Lael returning his fainted Pokemon into its ball as his eyes traveled towards the victor of the battle, a small smirk gracing his lips. Lael walking over to Tsubasa as he returned his own Pokemon before its own energy ran out, Tsubasa's lips forming a taunting smirk upon seeing his opponent walking towards him.

"You helped me out, now I don't have to compete with your denial about the loss had we done it privately." Tsubasa laughed. "What are you doing?" Tsubasa asked with disgust upon witnessing Lael kneel before him, his eyes focused on the ground before his feet.

"You've bested me, so I'm at your command." Lael explained, not even lifting his head to view Tsubasa as he answered.

"That so?" Tsubasa asked, his confusion becoming replaced by an evil grin. "Let's go what's your face, I got homework I need done," Tsubasa stated as he began to leave the stadium like everyone else, Lael getting up to follow him without the slightest hesitation.

"That seems like trouble," Jack stated as he leaned against the wall next to one of the exits. "I can see it now." He finished before he too turned and left, the scarf he wore blowing in the wind behind him as he did, his presence entirely unknown to them.

* * *

AN: Okay, I tried to get out by the end of the weekend, and it no longer is technically the weekend. Whatever. Hope you enjoyed the battle, and the chapter, and the action that is foreshadowed to come. As per usual with any chapter, let me know of anything that may need to be changed and I'll get right onto fixing it.

I tried to intergrate some of the character's I feel hadn't been seen in a while, but don't worry, they will get their time. I say that every chapter, but it is true. I don't want to have a large AN this time because I'm rather tired, so Review, Favorite, Follow, do any of those if you hadn't yet. If you want, put the two people you want to see have a battle at some point in the story in your review and I'll see what I can do.

I may go back and edit though, because I feel that at the end I didn't do as well as I should have, but I always feel that way. I'm just a tough self critic I guess *shrugs* Anyway, Later.

P.S - Used the title Friday Night Lights because its a movie about football and other yada yada and I already compared the stadium battles to a football game once in the story so... yeah.


	7. Chapter Six: Excursion In The Woods

"The creature commonly believed to have created the world is the being known as Arceus." The teacher informed, not even taking the time to lift his head from the book he was reading from to keep a watchful eye on his class. A class, that unknown to him, was hardly paying him or what he was saying any attention.

Ethan, seated at the front of room, hadn't lifted his head from the desk since entering the class. He had been trying to regain sleep he had lost training over the weekend, but unfortunately he found the desks rather uncomfortable. The balled up pieces of paper bouncing off his head didn't help either, but he managed to ignore them, and the snickers that accompanied.

He had bigger fish to fry, namely the battle with Izzy. He hadn't seen him since to hash out the time and place, and he was fine with that considering he hadn't finished training for it. He was at the disadvantage as it was currently, with Latch – his Turtwig – being his only Pokemon, while his opponent probably had several powerful beasts to switch between.

"Hey bitch! I know you ain't ignoring me!" An angry voice sounded from the back of the room before another paper ball struck him in the head, this one, however, was thrown more forcefully than the rest.

"Mr. Peterson, leave the room." The teacher ordered, his voice in the same calm monotone it held when he was reading from the pages of the book. Ethan still didn't even bother to lift his head, the sound of the door opening and closing being the only indication of whoever he had angered having left the room.

"Hey, you okay?" A voice asked as someone shook his shoulder. Ethan reluctantly sat up to lazily eye the one who disturbed him, only to find it was a girl with long black hair that hung almost loosely over her shoulder. It took a moment for him to place her name, but he could remember the teacher say it for roll – Yue.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ethan answered dismissively, less enthused with conversation than usual. "Just tired is all."

He knew that Yue had noticed his rudeness, but he didn't care. He could hear her reply, "Well aren't you a big talker." The sarcasm dripping from her voice as it mixed with annoyance. He just let the words roll off his back. It wasn't like he hadn't been called much worse. "You won't make friends if you keep shutting people out."

She was persistent, that was for sure.

"Look," Ethan replied, his voice lacking even mock politeness, "I'm tired, I still have to train, and I have no friends nor do I want any."

Yue's face was filled with surprise at the sudden reply, but that was soon replaced with a small smirk as she replied just as quick, "That is a lie. Everybody wants friends."

"Well I don't." Ethan answer her, not even lifting his head up off of the desk. "Just leave me alone."

"But your the only interesting person in this class." Yue joked. "It's settled, I'll be your friend!"

* * *

"Milo can you please come up to front of the room?" The teacher asked, his voice filled with excitement as he gestured towards the front of the classroom. Milo practically shook with nervousness at the prospect of going to the front of the room of a normal classroom, but the thought of going there in the largest classroom of the school made him gulp with fear. His heart practically leaped out of his chest and threatened to run away with each step he took towards the battlefield at the room's front.

He was going to battle.

"Why did I ever let that councilor talk me into taking Battle Theory." Milo whined as he took a spot on the side of the battlefield, the teacher soon calling up someone to be his opponent by the name of River Willacre. As he watched a small girl with mousy brown hair take her place at the other side of the field he couldn't help but feel a little guilty.

They put him against the mute.

His green eyes met with River's blue, the determination in them seemed almost unreal. Milo, however, was lacking such conviction after realizing how the battle would go. He would either win, and be the brute who defeated a girl who couldn't even call an attack or lose to the mute. He, however, knew that he had to win.

"You two may begin once both of your Pokemon are on the field." The teacher advised, his brown dreads that reached his shoulders giving him an energetic appearance whenever he spoke.

"Okay," Milo replied at the same instance that River nodded her understanding. Both of them took out a pokeball and enlarged the devices, throwing them into the air where they burst open, bathing the room in a bright flash of white light that let the Pokemon inside both pokeballs take form. Milo eyed his Treecko with worry after noticing that the green gecko will be up against a flying type. River only gave a small smile as she gazed at her Taillow with admiration as the small blue and white feathered bird flew circles around its trainer. It was clear to all in the room that the two had a strong bond.

"Okay Treecko, use... uh," Milo stated rather confused as a series of clicks came to his attention. He found himself mesmerized by the sight of his opponent uttering not words, but sounds. Sounds that apparently had meant something to Taillow as it rushed at Treecko. Milo was barely able to get his head back into the battle to even tell his Treecko to dodge. The green Pokemon managing to jump back in the nick of time as Taillow hit the ground, kicking up a small cloud of dust that enveloped it. Another series of clicks sounded and Taillow flew out of the smoke, straight at Treecko.

"Pound!" Milo called, uttering the first command that graced his head. Treecko followed the order, running at Taillow until the last second where it suddenly twisted its body so it could hit the bird with its leafy tail. To everyone's surprise, however, the bird suddenly vanished when it should have been hit. Leading everyone to the same conclusion. "Double team," Milo muttered thoughtfully as three more Taillow flew out of the quickly dissipating smoke cloud. Milo was so overwhelmed, he didn't know what to do. He just watched, his mind and body paralyzed with a mix of nerves and worry as Treecko was hit by the three flying types.

Milo eyed his Treecko with worried eyes as it struggled to its feet, its eyes darting between its three opponents. Milo was certain that even if she wasn't capable to say anything, she was laughing and taunting him within her mind.

* * *

"Why can't you just leave me alone." Ethan protested, increasingly annoyed by the girl's persistence.

"Because I don't want to, besides, I'm trying to help you." She rebutted, careful not to raise her voice so the teacher would hear. "Why won't you just accept it."

"Because I don't want it. I don't want help, I don't want friends." Yue knew that despite his words, he did indeed want friends. Everyone wants a least one person they can trust and turn to, but for whatever reason he didn't even want to admit that he did.

"Why don't you want any friends?" Yue asked, a curious glare on her face. "What messed you up so bad?"

"I learned the hard way, that friend is just a word that gives a person the power to hurt you the most. All friends eventually turn on you, it just takes time."

"Maybe you just didn't have the right friends." Yue had apparently been satisfied with leaving the conversation to end on that note, as Ethan didn't reply, and she no longer pestered him. She was probably assuming that the words had somehow affected him and would make him want to change his mind on friends. Well, she was part right. Ethan was reflecting on the words, but he was still far from changing his opinion on friends. He just shook the thoughts from his mind, and once again struggled for sleep he so desperately wanted, but just couldn't attain.

* * *

"Treecko!" Milo cried after the most recent attack by the Taillow. He felt so useless against the barrage of flying types, each move to attack had been cut off by one of the Taillow striking him first, while any play for defense had resulted in basically the same – he would manage to dodge one attack to end up caught up in another. Treecko struggled to its feet, glaring at its opponents. Milo examined River, who seemed to scan the field like one would a chess game. Her eyes never lingering on one person, Pokemon, or spot for any more than a second.

"Dodge!" Milo called, Treecko managing to avoid the Taillow that dove at him, but as he had expected his attempt to dodge had only put him in the strike range of another Taillow, its glowing wings capable to end the fight should it connect. Milo, however, having expected it, had been ready to call his attack. "Bullet Seed!" Treecko was more then ready to finally get its chance to be on the offensive, but as the small yellow balls of energy it spit flew through the creature as it dissipated it had become clear it was nothing more then one of the illusions. "Man."

Treecko didn't even wait for its trainer's command to dodge before jumping into the air to avoid the next Taillow to rush him. However, another series of clicks followed the action, letting the Taillow Treecko had just avoided, duplicate once again into three. The two new copies flew around Treecko as it hung helpless in the air, each strike making it spiral as it fell. "Treecko! Pound!" Milo commanded, trying his best to help his Pokemon.

"Milo is getting creamed." He could hear the audience whisper. It was infuriating. He was locked in a battle against his will in the first place, only to be beaten so badly and not be able to even do anything about it. He watched his Treecko make a graceful landing, despite the hardships it faced in the air, but it didn't matter. The remaining clone from before and the original Taillow were both poised to attack before Treecko could even get its surroundings and Milo could advise it to dodge. It was clear the he lost even before Treecko had been rendered unconscious on the ground.

"He lost to the mute! What a joke!" The class seemed to all be in agreement. It took everything he had to just walk off the field and take his seat, rather then falling to his knees in tears like he knew he was ready too. He knew River wasn't to blame, but rather himself. If he had been a better trainer, he could have done something. He essentially lost to a Pokemon that wasn't even being commanded by a trainer, which, in itself was humiliating.

Was it really commanding itself though? He couldn't help but try to connect the clicks River was making to a signal of some sort that commanded the Pokemon, but it was more then likely his imagination.

"Well, that was certainly, an interesting battle," the teacher said, trying his best to phrase it in a nice way so he didn't upset his students. "We could clearly identify the effectiveness of the move Double Team in tipping the odds of victory in your favor. Should River had been in a tight spot, the battle would have most likely have been turned around should she have used that move differently." Milo knew he was going to continue, but thankfully the bell had cut him off. Milo was the first to leave the room, interested in only getting away from that room.

* * *

Yue watched the students leave the room after the bell rung, taking her time in packing up her things as she intended to converse further with Ethan, who himself seemed to be in no rush to leave as he stretched in his seat. "Your still here?" Ethan questioned her.

"Yeah, I'm not letting you go that easy." She answered. "You've got some major problems and I'm going to help you whether you like it or not. So you might as well save us both some time and just accept it."

"Your demanding aren't you?" Ethan questioned as he stood up, "Look, I've got to train so I really don't have time for this."

"Then I'll train with you." Yue suggested, unwilling to let Ethan get out if it.

"Fine," Ethan replied, his tone filled with annoyance. "I guess it's not the worst thing in the world, even if I'd rather be by myself if you hadn't already noticed."

"Your such an emo," Yue replied as she rolled her eyes.

"Your such a bitch." Ethan countered, running a hand through his medium length black hair as the two walked out of the school. He could hear practically growling at him, but all he did is chuckle in response.

"Where do you even go to train?" Yue asked, her curiosity of where they were going getting the best of her.

"Here, there, anywhere really." Ethan answer as they walked to the back of the school, "Where ever I feel progress can be made."

"Your all about progress with your Pokemon, yet your life is at a standstill." Yue commented, the way she had said it was almost poetic.

"Not standstill, but delay." He corrected, still not turning to face her as he continued leading her beyond the stadium, all the way to the metal fence that separated the back of the school campus with that of the forest behind Celadon which they both knew would at some point lead to Mt. Moon. What Yue didn't expect was for Ethan to begin climbing the fence, his hands practically pulling the rest of him up until he could work his way over and jump down.

"You could have just went around," Yue stated as she began to climb the fence, Ethan could see she was struggling and Yue was almost positive he would just leave, happy to be rid of her, but surprisingly he only climbed up the other side of the fence and held out his hand.

"Here." He offered. Yue gratefully accepted it and with their combined effort she quickly made it to the top of fence, both of them sat for a moment, in blissful silence with a foot dangling over both sides. Ethan visibly staring out into the forest as if in a trance.

"You talk big, but admit it," Yue stated, interrupting the silence and bringing Ethan back to reality. "You like the company."

"Whatever," he replied, pulling his foot over to the side of the forest and jumping down. "I just thought you'd take it hard on yourself if you let me get away because of a fence."

"Sure." The sarcasm was thick as Yue jumped down the fence as well, the two quickly moving into the forest. Each of them releasing their Pokemon in a flash of white that for them was all too familiar. Latch – Ethan's Turtwig – was by far the smaller of the two as Yue had released a Growlithe, its fur predominately red with black strips, and a brown patch of fur on its head. Each of them exchanging small praises about each others Pokemon as they walked further into the woods.

"We're here so I can find a Zubat." Ethan explained, answering Yue's question before she could even ask it. "It is best that I have a flying type so I can fight on even ground when my opponent does. Plus," Ethan added with a small smirk, "The fact that it can poison is pretty handy."

"Eh, Zubat isn't an appealing Pokemon to me." Yue shrugged.

The two walking in silence through the woods for what seemed an hour before the forest seemed to reach an abrupt end, the tree line meeting with a cliff side, which they both knew to be the rocky side of Mt. Moon. A small indent that the two examined was revealed as either another less used side entrance to the famous cave or was just a small and unconnected cave. The two of them weren't too interested to enter it and find out, as one look at the roof of the cave was all it took to see that they had come far enough to find what they sought. "Look at them all!"

"Turtwig take your pick," Ethan stated, an enlarged pokeball in his hand, "Use Razor Leaf on the one you want to befriend." The creature seemed to have already made the decision, as it sent razor sharp leaves at the mass of sleeping Zubat as they hung peacefully on the ceiling. The leaves managing to surprise the one they were aimed at, knocking it to the ground as the rest became alerted to their presence and flew out of the cave, revealing the stalagmites that lined the cave roof.

Yue closed her eyes and covered her ears as the mass of Pokemon rushed past her. Ethan, however, used his free hand to shield his eyes and once he found a clear shot, he threw the pokeball. The metallic device bounced off the downed creature as it struggled to its feet, sucking it inside as it fell to the ground and shook on the cave floor. Both of them watching with great interest and baited breathe as it shook, beeped, and flashed.

Then it all stopped, and the ball laid still.

"Good work Latch. It didn't see us coming."

"I'll admit that that was pretty good." Yue congratulated. "For an emo." She joked.

"Yeah, yeah." Ethan waved her off as he picked up the pokeball. Far too happy to entertain the conversation at the time, Ethan just admired the pokeball. It was one thing to understand how to capture a Pokemon, it was something else entirely to actually do it and succeed. "Two down, four to go."

"What do you need a full team for?" Yue asked as the two of them made their way back to the school.

"I want to battle someone, and in order for me to win, I need more types available to me." Ethan explained. His mind flashing to images of various Pokemon that he thought Izzy could have to pit against him. He needed one of at least the common types, but if they had a useful sub type it would be even greater. Currently, he knew that if he evolved his Turtwig he could have a grass and ground, and with the addition of his poison and flying typed Zubat, he had a pretty decent team on his hands.

"It's like five, it's starting to get dark!" Yue exclaimed in frustration after catching a glimpse of the setting sun between the trees. "I spent the whole day trying to get you to open up."

"I didn't ask you too, in fact, I remember asking you to do quite the opposite."

"I wasn't going to listen to that. If a suicidal person yells at you to let them kill themselves would you?" When Ethan seemed to actually consider the question Yue blurted out, "No! You don't."

"You can't force someone to do something they don't want to do."

"Yeah you can, all it takes is knowing what to say. Bad guys in movies do it all the time."

"I don't buy that, I think that in reality someone forcing you to do something is an illusion. There is always a way out, always. I believe that in real life, someone uses being forced as an excuse."

"You have a dark view on life don't you?" Yue asked.

"I wouldn't say dark, I'd say realist." Ethan shrugged as the two reached the fence, both of them returning their Pokemon with pencil thin beams of red light.

"Whatever, just help me over the fence," Yue replied as she rolled her eyes. Ethan climbing to the top of the fence so he could hold out his hand and lead her over as he did before.

"Seems most of the students went back to the dorms. I bet Ellie is so into her homework she didn't even notice I'm not back yet." Yue joked.

"I got her in math class, she's pretty quiet." Ethan commented, making conversation as the two neared the dorms.

"I guess. Once you get to know her she can be pretty cool. Kinda like you," Yue replied as she playfully bumped into Ethan with her hip. "Though I gotta say, she was way easier to get to open up."

"Well, to be fair. I didn't want to open up."

"Like I said, you need it. Life is hell if you keep to yourself." Yue explained as they both stopped where the paved road branched into the two separate dirt paths that led to the dormitories. "Anyway see ya!" Yue bid farewell before she turned and walked down the road. Ethan wordlessly turning around and walking down the other dirt path, stopping only to twist around so he could gaze at Yue as she walked. He had to admit, she did make the school uniform look good.

* * *

AN: Long time no update huh? Well I wanted to bring in the New Year right so... here it is. Only problem is, after a long period of not working on this story I regretfully feel out of sync with the characters. So if your character is in the chapter and feels wrong somehow, let me know and I'll fix it. Althought some differences were intended, like Ethan actually forming a friendship. I hope that that transitioned smoothly too.

I wanted to do something with Yue since of all the characters so far, she was one of the most unseen. As was River, so I did include her battle. Don't worry though, I do plan to finish this. So even if I don't update for a whole month do not fear, it will be.

If you haven't, read my new story, "Journey of Red." As well as looking out for another new story i'm working on finishing the first chapter of. Anyway, I do not know anything else to say, so I guess... Later. If you have questions though, don't be afraid to ask. I'll answer to the best of my ability without spoiling anything. Or any extra details you want to add to your character that you suddenly thought of, before we get to far in to do anything about it.


	8. Chapter Seven: The Representative

The room was dark. The only light in the large room coming from the projector that projected an aerial view of the entire Kanto region. The only thing that could be used to tell how many people were present were the red R's that could barely be seen on everyone's clothing.

"We have had success with the mission, the legendary currently resting in captivity at our headquarters." A powerful voice filled the room. It was easily identified to be the voice of a male, but even easier to tell to the grunts was that it was the voice of their leader. "We are progressing perfectly on schedule."

"I do have an idea though," a female voice replied to the news as she stepped into the projector light, the picture appearing on her body like a tattoo, "we should really do something about that school in Celadon City."

The boss openly laughed at the suggestion of the school being a threat.

"What can a bunch of kids do to stop us?" A grunt asked through his laughter.

"I'm serious!" The tone of her voice shut all of them up. Even the boss had stopped his laughter to regard her with a curious expression seen in the projector light. "Think about it. This school houses the majority of Kanto's trainers. Good, bad, or great. They are all still confined in this one place. It would be foolish to rest our hopes in them not getting involved." Her blue eyes coldly looking at the gathered grunts before she returned to her seat.

"What do you suggest then?" The boss asked, his face telling them that her point was valid.

"Me?" She asked, slightly surprised.

"Yes you. I did not make you an admin for no reason. Now what do you suggest we do to prevent them from being a problem?" The eyes of the boss gazed intently at her, after all, she was an admin, a plan would come to her quickly.

"We send someone undercover into the school. They could become friends with the students and when we enact our plan they can either convince them not to do it from the viewpoint of a friend, or crush them from the mind set of a Rocket." She explained, her voice cold. Despite the grunts inability to see her face, they could all tell she was smiling evilly.

"Is this a plan to help the team or accomplish your own goals at the school?" The boss asked. His expression and tone giving off a calmness about them. The grunts knew it was because she wouldn't do anything that would put the team at risk, she truly was their most loyal member.

"A little of both, but I never said I would be the one going undercover. We have far too many younger members to warrant that."

"So be it. We'll send someone into the school's student body as soon as we can. After all, we move in a few months. The more time we give them, the better." They each stood up to return to their various assignments at the meeting's conclusion.

* * *

"Let's go Growlithe! Flamethrower!" Yue declared as she pointed at her target – Ethan's Zubat – as it flew sporadically around the field at its trainer's order to minimize its potential to be caught by an attack. The blue bat was small and swift, all things that didn't bode well for Growlithe's flames as they shot through the air, each of them missing and flying harmlessly into the air.

"You haven't hit me yet." Ethan teased, running a hand through his hair to imitate arrogance. "You really should work on that."

"You haven't hit me either." Yue pointed out before looking around their sparring spot beside the school building for something to use to help her in the battle. "You've had Zubat for two weeks. Far too long to still be testing its abilities."

"I wasn't trying to. I was just tiring you out for this: Supersonic!" The zubat stopped before the growlithe and Yue – who had called for another Flamethrower – before firing sound waves at them. Ethan didn't know whether to feel pride or bad. The growlithe visibly struggled to maintain the flame built in its throat but the pain the attack caused it grew to be too much to bare as the flames vanished and its eyes shut in submission. Yue herself struggled with the pain, her hands clasped firmly over her ears to keep the ringing and the building headache at bay.

"Growlithe hang in there." Yue encouraged, one of her eyes barely open to eye the pokemon through the pain she felt.

"Enough." The pokemon complied, Yue letting out a sigh of relief until she saw her Growlithe wobble in front of her. "Now that its confused, I think its time to end this. Zubat use-"

"Freshman students are requested to the Auditorium at this time. I repeat, freshman students are requested to the Auditorium at this time. Thank you." The voice of Kallegan boomed across the campus.

"Well damn," Ethan said as he returned his pokemon, "guess we'll decide this later."

"Sure." Yue agreed sarcastically. "Remind me to bring ear plugs, but first let's see what this is about. Sounds important."

* * *

"Freshman students are requested to the Auditorium at this time. I repeat, freshman students are requested to the Auditorium at this time. Thank you."

Aeron lifted his head up from his pillow as he processed what he'd heard. He looked back to the pillow with a look of longing but knew whatever this meeting was about had to be important, so with a sigh of regret he climbed down from the top bunk and began to make his way out of the room. Stopping once he realized that his room mate wasn't making any sounds to indicate movement behind him.

"You coming?" Aeron asked the form of his room mate Jack as he remained in a seated position on the side of the bed facing the door. Barely able to catch a glimpse of his pale green eyes behind the orange tinted sunglasses he wore. They looked distant, as if he were in deep thought.

"No. Tell me what its about later." Aeron only nodded in reply, aware that that was most likely all he would say and not willing to debate it as it seemed he had other things on his mind.

"Probably the most words he's said to me ever." Aeron stated quietly to himself as he left the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Those two," Jack said to himself at his memory of the duel between Lael and Tsubasa, "they are trouble." Jack shifted his position so he was laying down on the bed, his eyes gazing at the mattress above his. "Lael shouldn't be a problem as long as I take out Tsubasa, but he is several steps above what I've dealt with before."

The scene kept replaying in his head, each and every time filled him with dread at all the possibilities that it opened. "That just makes the victory even sweeter." Jack stated pridefully as he eyed the pokeball he grabbed from his belt.

* * *

The image of Kallegan as he stood on the stage was exactly what each student that entered the Auditorium had expected to see. His eyes meeting each of theirs as they entered the room and took a seat. All their fears of bad news alleviated upon the sight of the smile he wore. He watched the once empty room fill with students, many of them waiting for the meeting to be over so they could go and do what they wanted, while the rest actually held genuine interest in what he was about to tell them.

Once he felt that a good amount of the student body was there, he decided to begin.

"Hello students!" He bellowed, his voice silencing all the side conversations that had started to leave complete silence. "I have two pieces of good news for you today. The first of which being that the time for the annual battle with our sister school is upon us."

Despite the fact that few of the gathered students even knew what he was talking about, they all were on the edge of their seats in excitement about the event.

"You see a school similar to this one resides in the Johto region and each year around this time we each select one student to represent that school in a battle. The winner claiming the trophy that will sit at that school until the next year."

The students were captivated by the idea. Each of them imagining themselves standing victorious over a faceless opponent with a huge golden trophy held proudly in their hands. Their friends cheering their name while camera's flashed around them. It was a welcome idea to all of them, and only made them listen more closely on how to turn that dream into reality.

"You see, our sister school – Goldenrod Academy – has already selected their representative to be a freshman this year. Which is why this year I have decided to make the representative from this school a freshman as well." Kallegan explained. "You can sign up in the main hall for a test that will be used to decide who will be selected. The score will be taken into account with actual ability, as well as grades to see who would best represent the school."

Many of the students fell back in their seats, defeated expressions filling their faces at the mention of a test.

"A test?" Micah questioned. "I'm out."

"You were out at actual ability." Chris joked from the seat next to him.

"Me and Gastly are filled with ability," Micah replied as he puffed out his chest to look tough. Chris only shaking his head at the declaration.

"I encourage all of you to take this test in an effort to become the school representative. It's not going towards your grade so if you do poorly it won't affect your average." He could tell that he had not only failed to get the interest of those he lost back, but had managed to lose the interest of those only participating in interest to boost their grades as well.

He knew if he was going to get any interest in the event he would have to act fast, but luckily he had planned on that.

"The one who gets selected as the representative for our school shall select the location of this year's first field trip!"

From the cheering that filled the Auditorium he could easily tell that he was successful in his goal. Several of the students even made their selections known, shouting their choice of location with confidence as they each declared that it would be them to win that right.

"Calm down." Kallegan urged, a few seconds of noise passing before silence engulfed the room once again. "This second bit of news is related to the event. The student selected to be our sister school's representative has been sent to live at our school as a transfer until the event's conclusion."

"Why?" He could hear many students question aloud.

"It is a tradition us headmasters started a few years back. To eliminate the aspect of home field advantage we decided that alternating each year we would send a representative to the other school to live for a few months. It not only solves home field advantage, but also strengthens the bond between the schools. So without further delay," Kallegan stated as he held his arm out and gestured for someone out of view to come towards him, "welcome Goldenrod Academy representative Austin Aster!"

A teen the same age as many of them stepped onto the stage to stand beside Kallegan. He stood at the same height as Kallegan with the build of an athlete, his blond hair short and spiked. His blue eyes looking over each of them as if to size up the competition. "Yo."

Kallegan reached into his pocket to silence his ringing phone before looking back to the gathered students. "I've got business to attend to, but feel free to introduce yourselves to Austin."

Once the headmaster was out of sight the students had gotten up and started to leave, few of them actually managing to make it through the door before a new voice filled the Auditorium. A voice filled with confidence to the point of annoyance. Turning to find the source, they found it to be Austin as he gripped a microphone in his hand. A smug smile on his face.

"You actually believe yourselves capable to beat me?" He laughed, many of them struggling to keep their anger in check.

"Why shouldn't we? Your a freshman at your school just like we are at ours." Aeron answered, failing to keep the anger out of his voice.

"Why do you think they chose a freshman to be their rep?" He asked them, taking a few seconds to let them answer, but when none came he went on. "Because I gave them no choice. I beat the best of the other grades, while your school is only using freshman to make it seem fair. How foolishly pathetic."

The crowd of students was stunned, majority of them processing the information they just heard while others couldn't get through the crowd fast enough to shut him up. Aeron, having been close to the door when this all began, struggled to get through the crowd. Austin watching with an amused smirk all the while.

"Let me at him!" Yue yelled as she finally had made it through the crowd herself before being held back by Ethan.

"Don't do it. He's baiting you." Ethan explained to her, but from her continued struggle he could only assume she didn't care.

"Let her do it pink eyes. Not like you have the balls too. None of you have the will to act, only talk."

"Go ahead," Ethan replied as he let Yue go, leaving her free to run towards the stage unopposed. "That was a big mistake."

"You got that right!" The familiar voice of Isaac exclaimed as he darted from the crowd, easily catching up to and passing Yue in a matter of seconds, causing her to stop in surprise as he jumped on a chair from the first row and used it to propel his jump to reach the stage in a single bound. Austin's face registering a look of surprise for only a second as Isaac gripped by the collar of his unbuttoned white shirt, hoisting him off the ground an inch with adrenaline boosted strength. "Say it again." Isaac threatened, his voice filled with venom.

"You care to prove me wrong? Hit me." Austin baited, the smug smile still plastered on his face. "Well come on. I don't have all day." He added as he gestured towards his cheek. It was clear to everyone there that Isaac was tempted, one of his fists even cocked back in preparation. However, Isaac didn't do it, his fist trembled with rage, but it wouldn't move towards the cause. "I thought so."

Isaac let him go, his midnight black hair overshadowing his eyes as he spoke. "I'll see you at the battle." Everyone was once again stunned in silence as they watched Isaac leave the stage, walking past Yue who eyed him with curiosity as he reached the crowd of students that blocked the door. They all quickly parted, giving him a straight path towards the door in a show of respect after what they had just witnessed.

"We'll have to put our battle on hold for a sec," Isaac stated as he stopped by Ethan.

"My thoughts exactly." Ethan agreed, the two exchanging a small smile before Isaac continued out of the room. "This guy just topped everyone's hit list."

"This school really is pathetic."

"I'd watch it." Another voice warned, everyone turning to see Sirius leaned up against the stage by Austin's feet. "I wouldn't say things about where you'll be living for the next few months ya know?" Sirius explained, his confidence that of modesty while Austin's was far from it.

Austin only scoffed in response. "Like I'd say anything I couldn't prove." He let the words linger in the air as he walked out of view behind the curtains. Leaving the students their own devices as they began to leave, many of them to write their names on the sign up sheet so they could try to meet him in the battle.

"Amazing isn't it? Assholes everywhere." Ethan joked to Yue.

"Yeah. Why didn't Isaac hit him? I know I would have." Yue asked.

"Because he knows that it won't do anything. He's confidence about his pokemon battling not his fighting. Defeating him there will be the only way to level him." Ethan explained, Yue looking at him with amusement. "What?"

"It's just funny that despite the fact you both hate each other. You're pretty good rivals." She explained to him as they left the room. Leaving only Sirius and a student who hadn't even rose from his seat throughout the whole ordeal.

"Well, now things might finally get interesting." Cesar mused as Sirius walked past his row, headed for the door.

"Certainly seems that way don't it?"

"Where are you heading now?"

"You should already know. I'm doing what everyone else is – signing up. October is almost over after all, you've only got a month before the school has to decide on a representative." Sirius explained as he left. Leaving Cesar by himself in the room as he could hear him yell out from behind him.

"See ya in the room then." Sirius only rose a hand in a backwards wave in reply.

* * *

AN: The year advances. Around the end of October now to clarif. I changed the first chapter to a page to keep the details known of each character so far. And yeah, I did have to make the rep from the other school the most arrogant character. It is sure to start some drama in many of the characters as the story advances.

While the school has its on problems, team Rocket advances with their own agenda. I really like how its going so far, still some pacing issues to work out but i'm solving them a little bit at a time. As you noticed I tried to cover some of the lesser known characters in this chapter, but the more well known were blended in too. As well as we finally learn the identity of Micah's mystery Pokemon... in conversation. Anyway, Read, Review, Favorite, Follow, suggest to friends. Do all of that. Oh, and if your interested you can check out my other stories on my page. It would be appreciated anyway.

That's all for now. Later.


	9. Author's Note

I hate the fact that I have to write this, but once again I find myself with no other choice. I am deeply sorry to inform you that for whatever reason I have lost interest in the current form of the story.

I won't beat around the bush here and try to make excuses, so instead I'll reward the loyal followers of this story with the knowledge that like my other story, I haven't given up hope. I just decided to you know, re-develope it. Which also includes new characters. And a limit on the amount this time. That way its easier to manage a truly included group.

For now, you can find the sign up sheet on my profile. I'm aware some of you may hate me, but if you feel so strongly about your character run them again through the new sign in.

I'm just trying to make better stories, and really I'd like to think I've improved as a writing since this stories start. Which really has nothing to do with it, I'm just rationalizing my own reasons for it. Since quality is going up, update time will mostly likely increase as well. Just a warning.

I'll use the same name, so once I have a completed cast, I'll chalk up the plot and delete this old thing. I'm not real worried though because I'm certain that the remake will be greater then what this could have ever been. The only thing I find difficult about this is going back on the fact I said I would finish THIS story no matter how long it took to update, but I suppose a remake is still included in that. Good thing I decided to do this before I got too far and everyone became too invested.

Look at it this way: I'm not quitting it entirely. Even gives you oppertunities to tell me what could be worked on or improved or even added to make it seem more real.


End file.
